


The Mind's Eye

by Derles



Series: The Adventures of Stiles Stilinski, Telepath Extraordinary! [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Illusions, Love rival, M/M, Telepathy, True Love, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derles/pseuds/Derles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read ‘In my Mind’ first… it will make more sense if you do :P<br/>Stiles have started to get a handle on his new powers, but he still does not have a clue as to what is going on between him and Derek. However, what happens when a new guy arrives at school? A hot, funny guy, that Stiles can’t read? Is the allure of something new he can’t figure out too strong? Alternatively, will Stiles pick someone entirely predictable whom he can read? </p><p>The continuation of the adventures of Stiles Stilinski, Telepath extraordinaire!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving on, and Tiny Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings from Denmark :P Nothing but Sunny skies for me right now :)  
> So, the first chapter of the second part of the series, hope you like it. There will be some long awaited answers about what happened at the end of the last one. And hopefully a lot of new qustions :P  
> Lot of love for ITrustThyLove, she helps me a lot. 
> 
> See you at the bottom of the page :)

**Chapter one: Moving on, and tiny butterflies.**

 

 

Stiles laid silently in his bed that night; he contemplated on all the events that had happened recently. His new telepathic powers, he and Derek’s almost-kiss, Isaac beaten half to death by hunters, and… fuck, his life had gotten so much more complicated as of late.  

Stiles exhaled heavily; he was still sore all over. The night that they were attacked at Derek’s house had taken a huge toll on him. He didn’t really remember exactly what had happened that night, but Danny had told him everything that had gone down.

Stiles had fainted, probably from having overused his powers, which was their best bet right now. He had started getting a nosebleed after he sent the telepathic message to Derek, warning them about the hunters trap.

Stiles had woken up later that night, in Derek’s bed of all places. He looked around the room; it was the first time that he had been inside Derek’s bedroom; it was dark, but he could still see most of the room and the furniture. Derek had a rather minimalistic décor; everything was in a natural color scheme, and there was only the essential furniture that Derek would need. When Stiles had lain there in Derek’s bed he had thought it funny how that was how he had pictured the night would end anyway, just not quite this way.

It had been one fucked up roller-coaster ride, but the latest addition had been very hard for Stiles to handle.

Derek had walked into the room to check on him, to see if he was improving. As he opened the door and noticed that Stiles was awake, his first reaction had been a very relived smile. Stiles felt good inside after seeing Derek smile at him again; he almost didn’t care about what had happened during the time he had been unconscious.  

Soon, though, Stiles realized that something was wrong, very wrong!

“Stiles… are you alright… how are you feeling?” Derek came over to the bed and sat down on the edge beside Stiles. Tension filled the room. Derek wanted to reach out and touch Stiles, but he stopped himself; it wasn’t the right time – not anymore.

“I’m… okay… I think.” Stiles could see that Derek was upset about something. “Is everything… what is it?”

Derek looked down, his face full of grief; Stiles had an awful feeling in his stomach. He didn’t dare say it aloud, but he already knew what Derek was going to say.

“It’s Jackson.” Derek could barely say anymore. He forced more words out; it was almost painful to get out. “I felt you… calling… warning me; you probably saved my life, all our lives.”

Stiles was relieved to hear that, but what did that have to do with Jackson; what was going on? He tried to get some form of sentence out his mouth, but all he could do was to call out Derek’s name.

Derek looked Stiles in the eyes; Stiles could see himself reflected in Derek’s blue eyes; it almost looked like he was staring into a completely different world. All blue and wonderfully warm and comforting, yet sad at the same time.

“We… we beat the hunters. But Jackson… they had already been torturing him for hours when we got there. He didn’t make it… he’s dead.”

Stiles didn’t even register what Derek had said at first; it took him quite a few minutes to get his head around what he had known all along. Jackson was **dead!**

Stiles had already started to tear up before he finished processing the news; even if he wouldn’t exactly have called Jackson his friend, someone he knew was dead, someone from the pack was dead. Even if that person had been rude and sometimes downright mean towards him, they were still part of the pack, a part of the family.

Stiles just sat there and cried without thinking of anything specific; he tried to think of some reason as to why he missed someone like Jackson, someone he didn’t even consider a friend. He felt a sharp pain in his gut; he had realized that if Jackson’s death had made even him feel like this, then how would Lydia be affected?

Stiles raised his head and looked over at Derek, barely able to see him in the dim room; the only light to help him distinguish Derek’s features **,** was the light vaguely shining in from the hallway outside the bedroom. Stiles was about to ask Derek about how Lydia was doing, but as he looked at Derek’s sad expression, his own mind stilled and he was surprised by what he heard in Derek’s mind.

_((He looks so sad… fuck – I hate seeing him like this. He shouldn’t be worrying about this right now – he needs to rest. He did so much for us all tonight! How can I make it better? How can I comfort him?))_

Stiles made a small whimper as he looked at Derek, a single tear running down his left cheek; it created a small sparkle in a ray of light that hit Stiles face from the hallway, which caught Derek’s eye.

Derek reached out and wiped the tear from Stiles face, he could feel Stiles soft skin rub against his palm, creating beautiful warm friction.

There were no thoughts in Derek’s mind; Stiles couldn’t hear anything at all. It wasn’t because he didn’t think or feel anything at the time, but rather because he felt only one thing so hard that it was deafening, leaving Stiles overwhelmed and woundable. Derek let his hand slide across Stiles’ cheek and down the side of Stiles’ neck. The feeling of Derek’s hand brushing against his skin made Stiles shiver and the hairs at the back of his neck stand.

Stiles wasn’t sure what made him react as he did. The timing was way off; someone he knew had just died, and someone had tried to attack him and kill him as well. Nonetheless, Stiles didn’t care about any of that anymore; his body screamed out to him to reach out and touch Derek.

He didn’t know what to do anymore, but he didn’t want to fight against what his body told him to do. Finally, Stiles closed his eyes and tilted his face slightly upwards towards Derek’s; he licked his lips ever so softly in anticipation to what he wished that Derek would do.

Derek leaned over and let his lips touch Stiles’ in response; Stiles noticed feelings he hadn’t even known he had, much greater feelings for Derek than he had realized. Stiles pressed harder against Derek’s warm lips; he wanted to taste them even more, to get everything he could out of the kiss. As soon as Stiles had pressed back against Derek, adding to the intensity of their kiss, Derek lost it almost completely.

Stiles gasped for air as Derek almost devoured him through the kiss; it had started getting sloppier and more arousing than before. Derek slipped his tongue inside Stiles mouth and played with the sensitive untouched tongue that waited to greet him inside.

Stiles started letting out load moans of pleasure and excitement; his hands moved furiously around Derek’s back, and up and down the side of his body; he desperately looked for a place for them to settle. Derek’s hands were busy feeling Stiles’ body; he explored every inch of his skin that ran underneath his fingertips. Each move of Derek’s fingers made Stiles shiver and his body tensed in expectation of where Derek would touch him next.

Stiles was lost in their hot desire; he didn’t think about the fact that his friends were right down stairs, probably mourning their lost friend. Still, Stiles friends’ hadn’t forgotten about him; they were still worried about him and wondered if he was doing any better.

“Derek? How is he doing?” Stiles heard Scott call from the hall outside; he quickly walked closer towards the bedroom where Stiles and Derek were stealing passionate kisses in the dark. Derek stared into Stiles eyes; he pressed a last flustered kiss on Stiles lips before he pulled away and looked at the door as Scott entered the room.

Scott’s face lit up as soon as he realized that Stiles was awake; he quickly glanced back and forth between Derek and Stiles. Derek got up from the bed a little too fast and walked towards the door.

“Derek…” Stiles called nervously out to him before he had left the room. Derek stopped in his track and looked back over his shoulder at the boy still sitting in his bed. _((We can talk later…? Your friend is worried about you; we all were…))_

Derek walked out the room and downstairs to the living room where the rest of the pack waited to hear what was going on with Stiles and if he was okay.

After Derek left the room, Scott gave Stiles a confused and somewhat concerned look. Even if the room was still too dark for Stiles to see Scott’s expression clearly, he could undoubtedly feel Scott’s brain screaming _WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON, DUDE!_ And that was without even being at telepath.

“Dude, I’m so happy you are alright… what the hell happened?”

Stiles smiled a little after he heard his friend say that, but Scott could sense that it wasn’t a full-hearted smile. Scott noticed that Stiles had cried not long ago. “Stiles… are you okay?” _((Why has he been crying? Does it have something to do with Derek?))_

Stiles felt a quick moment of relive; it seemed that his powers still worked fine, even after what had happened after he used them to send a message to Derek. Then he returned to the question in front of him. Was he okay?

“I’m okay now… I don’t know what happened. It was going well and I got through to Derek… oh, what happened after that? Did you… kill the hunters?”

Scott gave a small nod, meaning that it had been a very bloody fight between the pack and the hunters; Stiles knew all this from a single nod, because Scott didn’t like to talk about when he had to kill someone, even if it was to protect himself and the pack. The more violent the fight, the less Scott would want to talk about it.

Stiles had never really understood it before, but after having killed another person himself, he felt like he understood what Scott had been feeling every time he had to take someone else’s life, and it was never a nice thing to do, no matter who it was.

“Did Derek… did he tell you about Jackson?” Scott was very sad about Jackson; he and Stiles were easily the two people that liked Jackson the least, but just like Stiles, Scott couldn’t help but feel sad over the loss of one of his pack members.

Stiles nodded in response. A strange tension filled the room as the two friends just sat there and looked at each other, without saying anything for a while.

“How is Lydia doing?” Stiles thought that Lydia must have been devastated to hear what had happened to Jackson, even if just earlier that night, she had wanted to kill him herself. Stiles was sure that she hadn’t meant it for real, but now that Jackson was dead, Lydia would never be able to tell him all the things she had thought or felt that night; she would forever hold onto the unfinished chapter in her life, the chapter called Jackson Whittemore.

Stiles felt exceedingly sad for Lydia; he could not start to fathom the sadness, the hole she must have tearing at her insides.

“She is… dealing with the news. I don’t really know how she’s feeling… we are all sad about what happened to Jackson, but… I’m not sure.” Scott nervously ran a hand down the back of his neck as he thought about everything that had happened that night.

“I’m just so happy you are feeling better! You’re my best buddy after all, what would I do without you?” Scott had a teasing smile on his face as he tried to break some of the tension, and a sure way to do it was making Stiles crack a joke.

“Die a horrible yet extremely boring death! Seriously, dude, you’d be lost without me!” Stiles and Scott laughed and smiled at each other like none of the horrible events of the night before had happened, but they had, and they could not forget.

“I know… And I am so thankful for your friendship; you are my best friend, my brother, family.” This utterly strange bromantic moment was weird even by Stiles’ standards, but he felt exactly the same way about Scott; he was Stiles’ best friend. He was family, no matter what.

“You need to rest some more; I’ll talk to you later, dude.” Scott walked over to the door and stood there in the doorway of Derek’s bedroom. _((And I’m sorry about interrupting you guys.))_

Stiles blushed. Scott knew – he _knew_ that Derek and he were…. And he walked inside anyway… Stupid Scott!

Scott left the room, leaving Stiles to lie there and think about when it was that his life had started getting this fucked up. He couldn’t think about anything else right now;  but now that he was alone, he could feel his body’s lack of strength. Stiles needed to rest; he could talk to Derek tomorrow anyway – no need to worry, right?

Well, the next day was spent at home not talking to Derek, but that was okay.

The day after, Stiles was still licking his wounds and gathering his strength, which was okay all things considered. Tomorrow, he thought to himself, tomorrow I’ll talk to Derek about what they were going to do ** _,_** about their… relationship.

However, one became two, and two became so many days of not talking to Derek that Stiles had given up on figuring Derek out. He was still in love with Derek – he didn’t think that that would ever change – but he didn’t know if they were ever going to figure things out between them.

It had been a little over a week since they had kissed, a few days after Jackson’s funeral. They had to lie not only to Jackson’s parents about what happened but to the police as well, to Stiles’ father. The official statement was that a couple of religious nut-jobs were murdering people all up and down the country. There had been a number of unsolved murders in the outlaying cities of Beacon Hill’s, and unfortunately a young boy living in Beacon Hills had to lay down his life before they were stopped by the police. Well, that was as Stiles had put it.

However, Stiles and the pack knew that the police had no idea of what had happened that night, why there were a warehouse full of dead bodies that looked like they had been torn to pieces by wild animals. Moreover, why Jackson Whittemore had been there, tortured to death.

Nonetheless, despite the obvious awful feelings about not having saved Jackson, the pack had gotten out of this ordeal. The hunters were defeated and they were once again safe, at least for now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles walked out into the school hallway and looked around to see if there were anyone he knew; he quickly noticed someone familiar standing by the lockers further down the hallway. 

“Nothing but sunny skies ahead for us, dude!” Stiles called out to his friend as he walked down the hallway of Beacon Hills’ High. The other students were going about their normal business, not paying any attention to either of them.

Scott looked over at Stiles standing next to his locker; Stiles leaned casually against it and smiled like a little kid.

“Why are you so excited?” _((Seriously, dude. With everything that has been going on these last couple of weeks, are we like… not suppose, to be in mourning or something?))_

Stiles had done his best to ignore his best friends’ thoughts ever since Stiles had noticed his friends had begun to act different around him. It was as if they tried to keep their thoughts incredibly neat, free of all the confusing and dirty thoughts, which Stiles knew full well that all people thought.

He couldn’t really blame them for trying to keep their thoughts to themselves, but it didn’t work. Stiles had only gotten stronger and stronger; he didn’t believe that they would be able to keep anything from him if they tried.

However, even if he had gotten both stronger and more control over his powers, it didn’t mean that the thoughts of his friends, or even random people, jumped out at him sometimes. He had begun building shields around his mind to shut other people’s thoughts out – for both his sake and theirs.

But, Stiles had begun to miss not knowing what people were thinking all the time, because if he didn’t know, it meant he would be able to just ignore it instead of having to deal with everyone’s problems all the time.

Stiles looked over at Scott; he was trying to push one too many books into his backpack. “Can’t I be a little optimistic sometimes? With everything that is going on in our lives, we deserve a little positivity now and then.”

Scott just shook his head at his friend and slammed the door of his locker shut. _((Maybe I should ask him about Derek.))_

Stiles had really tried to ignore his friend’s thoughts, but when Scott was practically begging him to react – well, Stiles didn’t have that kind of restraint.

“What about Derek?” Stiles knew that Scott didn’t like it when he answered a question before it had been asked, but it was Scott’s own fault for thinking about Derek.

Scott pulled a face and let out a large sigh; he then started to walk down the hallway on the way to the entrance of the school. “Have you talked to him… since that night?”

Stiles didn’t really like talking about Derek; ever since the night that the hunters had attacked them at Derek’s house, Stiles hadn’t really talked to Derek about what was going on between them. They hadn’t discussed what had been going on before Boyd came running into the living room with Isaac covered in blood.

Therefore, Stiles still had no idea about what kind of relationship he and Derek had.

“No, not really I mean.” _(Not about what I want to, anyway.)_

Stiles and Scott didn’t talk much about Derek; Scott had always been supportive of Stiles in nearly any situation, but he hadn’t really offered much advice as to how Stiles should handle Derek.

Stiles knew that it was because Scott didn’t know what to say to help him; he didn’t mind that Stiles had a thing for Derek, but Scott didn’t have the slightest idea of what would help him fix things with Derek.

The two friends just continued to walk down the hall in silence, Scott was about to say something when he noticed that Stiles had stopped walking and stood a few steps behind him, looking down one of the hallways.

Scott looked over Stiles shoulder, trying to see what he was looking at, but he didn’t see anything out of the ordinary.

Just the typical high school scenario, teenagers ran around the hall, trying to get to wherever it was they were going. To the mall or the library to study; some of them were probably on their way to some form of extracurricular activity.

Scott looked over at Stiles standing beside him; he seemed mesmerized by something only he could see.

“What are you looking at?” Scott said with renewed concern for his friend’s wellbeing; he had been on constant alert ever since he had found out Stiles had passed out after his nose had begun to bleed.

Stiles stared into empty space, or so it would have looked to anyone else that was there at the same time. However, Stiles saw something, something that had caught him completely off guard.

Tiny, vibrant, light blue butterflies were flying around the hallway. They were almost glowing with a form of powerful essence of their own. It was completely mesmerizing. Furthermore, the fact that Stiles was the only one who could see them made him stare even harder.

“You… you can’t see…?” Stiles hadn’t even finished his question before they disappeared one by one until they were all gone, leaving no trace of them ever having been there.

Stiles shook his head, feeling a bit faint, and looked over at Scott that still looked confused by the whole thing. “Never mind… sorry, dude. I was just spacing out.” _(Scott didn’t see them… nobody did… were they even real?)_

“Are you okay?” _((Fuck… is he going to pass out again…? I wish I just knew what was going on with him.))_

“Don’t worry, dude. I’m fine… really!” Stiles and Scott forced two strained smiles to their faces before they walked out of the school. As they walked out the door, Stiles glanced over his shoulder once more; he tried to see if there was anything there, but he didn’t see anything too strange.

If only he had known what was going on at that time.

On the way to his car, Stiles noticed Lydia walking over to the parking lot to get in her car and drive home. He thought he should have called out to her, but what should he say? What could he say to help her move on from what had happened… nothing!

Therefore, Sties just stood there and watched her open the door of her car and get in. Lydia hadn’t talked to anyone from the pack since that night; she wasn’t really friends with any of them. It wasn’t that she didn’t like them, but she had really only been hanging out with them because of Jackson. Now there was no reason for her to be involved with werewolves and other supernatural affairs. She could enjoy a normal and mostly carefree life; she deserved it, and a small part of Stiles actually envied her for it.

A boy that walked by Stiles looked at him with a strange look on his face _. ((Isn’t he one of that dead guy’s friend’s?))_

Stiles laughed a little to himself he would never get a normal life, because he wasn’t normal. Moreover, he never thought he would wish for a normal life. He had always wanted all the crazy and fantastic stuff from the comic books and movies to be real, but now that it was, he wasn’t so sure anymore. Stiles just needed to deal with it; there was nothing he could do about it; Stiles would never be normal.


	2. I will survive, and silence is gold.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huraaaah... so, my Beta is finally back from a well deserved vacation.   
> I got the second chapter done, sorry it took longer than normal :)  
> Hope you like it and that it was worth the wait :P

**Chapter two: I will survive, and silence is gold.**

 

_♬ First I was afraid, I was petrified ♪_

Stiles walked down the same old hallway of Beacon Hill’s High, the same one that he had walked down so many times before in his life, the same old boring stuff going on around him, students and teachers rushed to get to where they were going on time. The stoners moved slowly towards the classrooms, they avoided as much sunlight as they possibly could; Stiles suddenly got the idea that they could be the vampires of Beacon Hill’s, after all there were werewolves living there. Somehow, that idea didn’t last too long in his head; it didn’t really seem plausible – vampires weren’t real. Besides, they didn’t sparkle when they did get hit by rays of sunlight. People tried to be noticed and some people tried not to be noticed. Stiles was one of the latter ones right now; he had enclosed himself in his own little protective shell, headphones in his ears and the volume turned up way too high in an effort to block out all the thoughts of his fellow students that ran around him thinking about their meaningless lives.

_♫ Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side ♪_

It was raining outside; the weather was a good match to the mood that Stiles was in today; he couldn’t deal with the rest of the world right now. He just wanted a little peace and quiet, to not have to listen to all those annoying thoughts about why some girl hadn’t called back after their date, or if someone’s friend would find out he stared at his ass.

_♫ But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong ♬_

_♪ And I grew strong, I learned how to get along ♬_

Stiles felt like being inside the minds of anyone else right now would be too much to handle; he could barely stand to be inside his own head at the moment. He hadn’t been feeling very well for the last couple of days, actually since the night at Derek’s house, but he had started getting really depressed as of late.

All the random thoughts of the people he met on the street, people at school. Even his friends’ thoughts began to get on Stiles nerves; it had started to affect his mood a lot.

For once in his life, Stiles actually wished that he didn’t know what was going on inside the head of whoever he was talking to. A normal conversation with someone, without knowing if they were ignoring him or just checking out someone that stood behind him. Ignorance is bliss; Stiles had come to realize this first hand.

Stiles walked in through the door of the classroom of his current lesson; he was almost knocked over by the sheer force of all the thoughts of the people inside. He tried to fend of as many stray thoughts as he could as he moved towards a desk at the back of class ** _._** There he could sit in silence and try to get through the day with a minimal amount of damage done to himself and those around him.

Scott glanced back at him from where he sat further ahead; he had started to get really worried about his friend. He noticed that Stiles had stated getting kind of upset about almost nothing, the smallest things pushed him over the edge, and he had massive mood swings when he was near other people, probably a side effect from not being able to shut their thoughts out completely.

Stiles rubbed the temples of his head and tried to calm himself down; Scott’s worrying about him only added to his growing headache that was about to make his head swell up and explode. If only he could get a single moment of silence to rest a little, then he thought he could deal with it all for some time again, but Stiles didn’t know how to get it – in fact, he had no idea.

“ **Toby** Lawson.”

Stiles looked up from his desk where he had desperately tried to ignore everything that had been going on around him; his mouth dropped open and his mind went blank. He looked at the boy that was standing in front of the class; Stiles hadn’t even noticed the teacher as he introduced him to the class.

Stiles felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at the beautiful boy that stood before him; he looked only to be a little taller than Stiles. Brown wavy locks of thick hair was cut in a semi long form that framed the modelesque features of his face perfectly. Sparkling emerald eyes that looked like they could see right into your soul, full and slightly pink lips that made Stiles think of things he should keep locked up forever and never tell anyone about. He appeared to be in great shape, not like overly defined muscles or anything like that, just healthy and… beautiful. Scratch that… he was freaking HOT!

Stiles didn’t hear anything that had been said at the time; he saw the teacher as he gestured towards an empty desk beside were Stiles was sitting. Toby walked over and sat down next to Stiles; Stiles still wasn’t sure of what was going on at that time.

If he didn’t know any better, he’d sworn that it had looked like something right out of those awful BL novels you could find on the internet; light and serenity seemed to follow Toby in his tracks as he walked towards the desk.

The class resumed as it normally would, but Stiles couldn’t focus on anything other than this new boy that he knew nothing about, and still he felt like he had known him all his life. Toby just smiled back at Stiles as he noticed he stared at him all the time; Stiles didn’t even try to hide the fact that he stared at him; he was too occupied with trying to figure out what was going on. There was something he couldn’t figure out, something blissfully confusing about the whole thing – he couldn’t read Toby’s mind.

During the whole class, Stiles just sat there and stared at the new guy, but when the class was over and everyone else got up to go to lunch, Stiles just sat there and didn’t move one inch from his desk.

“Stiles? DUDE!” Stiles looked up from his desk and saw Scott who tried to get his attention. Scott looked worried; did Scott even own another expression? Stiles wasn’t sure, but right now it didn’t matter, he was being bombarded by all of Scott’s thoughts, all at once.

_((DUDE! What’s wrong… are you okay? I’m worried about you… fuck, Stiles, talk to me…. Stiles!))_

Stiles only just thought about it after Toby had left the classroom; he had been so focused on figuring out why he couldn’t read his mind, that he hadn’t really thought about the fact that he hadn’t heard anyone else’s thoughts during the entire lesson.

What did it mean, why couldn’t he read this guy’s mind?

Stiles spaced out again, and Scott was about to lose his mind; he couldn’t stand to see his friend like that. Scott g **r** abbed Stiles and shook him violently, almost forgetting about his werewolf strength, and nearly crushed Stiles in an effort to snap him out of it.

“ScOtT, sTOp IT… You’Re killing mE!” Stiles had been forced to deal with the world around him, and to deal with Scott as well. Scott stopped his shaking and looked at Stiles with a disapproving look in his eyes.

“What’s the matter?” Stiles looked at Scott as if everything had been perfectly normal, but it only made Scott worry even more about his friend.

“WHAT is the matter? WHAT IS THE MATTER?” Scott yelled at Stiles, he walked back and forth in front of Stiles desk and gestured wildly as he kept on yelling about how Stiles had been acting strange, and how Scott was so worried about him because he didn’t know what was going on with him; he almost didn’t recognize his best friend.

Stiles calmly looked up from his desk at his friend who was about to explode from being too worried. “Scott, buddy, use your inside voice, please.”

That was it – Scott lost it. His eyes were glowing brightly and he exposed his claws in an attempt to make Stiles take him seriously. “You will tell me what the FUCK is going on with you! And you will tell me right now! Or so help me god, I will tear you apart limb by limb!”

Stiles sprang up from the desk, surprised that his friend had reacted like that. “Okay, Dude, best buddy… amigo. Let us calm down now! No need to rip sweet and loveable sidekicks apart; we can talk about this.”

Scott relaxed once more; he would never have hurt Stiles, but he couldn’t think of any other way to get through to him. At least now Stiles would talk to him. “So, what’s wrong? Please, you can tell me anything. Is it Derek?”

Stiles rolled his eyes at Scott; not everything was about Derek. Most things _sure_ , but not this time. “I’m just tired, that’s all. Everyone’s thoughts pounding at my skull, trying to get in; I feel like I’m going mad!” Stiles was actually about to break down in tears from having to deal with his problems head on.

Scott suddenly felt sorry for what he had done; he had no idea that Stiles was suffering like that. “I’m so sorry, dude. I didn’t mean to… can I do something for you. How can I help you?”

Stiles sighed heavily; Scott couldn’t help him. He didn’t know how to block out other people’s thoughts… but maybe, yes; Stiles couldn’t read Toby’s mind – when he tried everything was complete silence. Inexplicably, blessedly silent… Stiles didn’t know why that was, but right know he didn’t even care; he just had to get close to him so he could figure it out.

“I’m starving! Let’s go to lunch before all the curly fries are gone!” Stiles walked towards the door as Scott just raised his eyebrows in annoyance. “I’ve got a plan, trust me.”

Scott didn’t know what Stiles had in mind, and some part of him didn’t want to know; he was just happy that Stiles seemed just a little happier after all. They walked towards the cafeteria, where Stiles plan waited to be put into action. Scott just hoped that nobody would die this week; he had enough on his plate without random murders.

The cafeteria almost burst at its seams like always, packed full of hungry and hormonal teenagers with the munchies, even the ones that weren’t high. Stiles quickly scanned the tables in the room; he tried to find the one thing that had given him more than one second of peace from the rest of the world, Toby.

Stiles soon found him in the sea of teenagers; he gestured for Scott to follow him to the table where Toby had sat down to eat. Scott hesitantly followed his friend to the table. Scott was a friendly fellow, but he didn’t know what Stiles had in mind, and that always made him nervous.

As they sat down at the table, Stiles gave Toby a wide smile, probably a little too friendly. Toby just looked back at him and gave him an equally eerie looking smile. Scott looked between them before he shook his head and sighed; to think that there was actually someone else in the world that was as weird as Stiles.

“So, Toby! What kind of horrible crime have you committed that has doomed you to an existence of endless agony in the hell hole we call Beacon Hill’s?” Stiles looked eagerly at Toby; he needed to be sure that he hadn’t imagined things; he needed to be sure that he couldn’t read his mind.

_(( ……….. ))_ Just as Stiles had thought – nothing! He didn’t pick up any thoughts from him at all. What was this guy’s secret? Was there something wrong with his brain? On the other hand, maybe it was a skill you could learn. Stiles didn’t know, but he was determent to figure it out.

Toby looked up from his vegetarian lasagna and turned to face Stiles; his wavy brown locks swayed as he turned his face toward Stiles. You could practically hear music playing and suddenly the weather seemed to improve; everything seemed nicer around this guy.

“Well, I once stole a candy bar from a gas station… but I’m betting it was that pesky business with that Girl Scout.” Toby took a sip of water from his bottle; he casually carried on as if what he had said was the most normal thing you could say. Stiles speculated about what he referred to, but he just stared at Toby once again…. Fuck! He looked hot even when he was drinking water!

Scott couldn’t contain himself, and he wasn’t distracted with looking at Toby all the time. “What Girl Scout?”

Toby once again looked casually up from his lunch, as if they were talking about the weather or homework. “Oh, I beat up a Girl Scout and put her in a coma, no big deal.”

Stiles and Scott looked at each other in confusion, he was joking, right; he had to be, right? Scott finally asked the inevitable question. “Why would you do something like that?”

Toby suddenly looked intensely at them; he grabbed his fork and looked Stiles and Scott right in the eyes. “That fucking bitch told me that they were the best cookies I’d ever have! Boy, was she wrong; I mean she was only 11, but that’s no excuse.”

Stiles and Scott looked at each other, and then back at Toby, then each other once more. Scott finally succeeded to put a sentence together and ask Toby if it had been a joke. “You’re kidding! Right?”

Toby’s eyes were still locked firmly in Stiles gaze, even when he talked or answered Scott; they just kept staring into each other’s eyes. Stiles couldn’t believe that anyone could have both such beautiful and forceful eye’s, all at once; it was unlike anything he had ever seen and still very familiar somehow. Toby’s eyes shinned as brightly as two emeralds caught in the sun; there were something incredibly alluring and terrifying about them at the same time.

Toby let out a large smile and laughed loudly at Stiles and Scott; they had almost believed him, seriously, how gullible can you be?

“OMG, you guys are too fucking funny! Did you really think that I would have beaten a little girl up **,** over a single package of cookies?”

“Ha-Ha, no! Not really!” Stiles looked at Scott, his face full of panic that he would seem like a total idiot to Toby. Scott calmly looked back at his best friend; he was still laughing at them as he ate his vegetarian lasagna. “Obviously not; one pack of cookies is nothing to get mad about.”

Toby got up from the table in such a quick motionthat it surprised Stiles, so he stood up as well out of pure instinct. Toby just smiled calmly and grinned at him. “What a gentleman…. Oh, it wasn’t one package, and that bitch deserved what she got!”

Toby still laughed as he walked away and finally out of the cafeteria; Scott and Stiles were stunned by what had happened; he had been totally fucking with them, right to their faces. Scott looked over at Stiles; he was slightly concerned as Stiles just looked in the direction that Toby had left the cafeteria.

“So, he seems… friendly!” _((Dude? DUDE… Are you even listening to me?))_

Stiles finally looked over at Scott; he looked annoyed. “I think I’m in love?” Stiles saw the expression on Scott’s face change from a slightly annoyed to a massively confused look. Scott didn’t say anything at first, and then he tried to muster a few words together to form some kind of sentence. “You’re… what?” _((What about… Derek?))_

Stiles suddenly got very depressed again; he wasn’t about to cry, but the sadness that came of him in waves almost overwhelmed Scott.

Again with the one subject that Stiles couldn’t ignore, even if he haven’t actually said it out loud. Way to go Scotty!

“What about him? He hasn’t talked to me since that night… maybe he doesn’t want to? I can’t keep… fuck… I don’t know, Scott. I’m still in love with Derek, I think! But this guy… there’s something about him - I don’t know what it is?”

Scott didn’t understand; he wanted to understand, to help his friend figure out what was going on with him, but he couldn’t. Still he did what any good friend would; he offered to help anyway.

“Stiles… If I can do anything… If I can help you, just say the word, okay?”

Stiles just nodded and grabbed his headphones. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry.” He put in the headphones and pressed play on his IPhone. It picked up right where he had left up earlier that morning.

♬ I will survive ♪


	3. We can get some curly fries, and scratching at his bedroom window.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three.... so let us see what happens NeXT :P

**Chapter three: We can get some curly fries, and scratching at his bedroom window.**

 

The school bell finally rang out; Stiles had looked forward to this like his life depended on it, and maybe it did, because he wasn’t sure if he could take anymore of other people’s thoughts that day. He quickly got up from his seat and rushed outside to the hallway; he just needed to throw some books in his locker before he left, then he could get out of this hellhole.

Shortly after, Stiles stood in front of his locker and looked inside at the mess he had built up over the course of the school year. He needed to hurry up; the random thoughts of students and teachers that came out of the classrooms around the school had already started to overwhelm him, and he needed to leave before it became too much.

Stiles started walking down the hallway, passing random people as he heard all their random thoughts. _((Fuck, I need some weed… I thought this day would never end.))_ Fucking stoners, but Stiles could actually understand how they felt, at least a little, sitting there all day; feeling like your own skin was trying to expel your insides. The constant ticking of that infernal clock, each tick like a nail in your head, reminding you of how much longer you had to endure, before you could finally get out of there.

Stiles nearly had a heart attack when he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder, but he quickly relaxed as he realized who it was. He hadn’t even needed to turn around to see; he knew it was Toby, because soon after he felt the hand on his shoulder, all the random thoughts and emotions disappeared from his mind.

Stiles turned around and looked at Toby; he didn’t say anything; he didn’t know if he would ever be able to make decent conversation with this guy. Each time Stiles looked at him, his mind went blank, like he wouldn’t even be able to think of his own name.

“Hey, Stiles.” Toby just smiled calmly at him, everything seemed so serene about him. Nervously, Stiles smiled back at him. Toby could easily sense that something was bothering him; it was fairly obvious. “So, aren’t you going to ask me?”

Stiles didn’t understand the question; what did Toby mean by that? Besides, how could he know what Stiles was thinking? “Um, what do you mean…? I don’t want to ask you anything.”

A slightly overconfident laugh filled the air; Toby seemed to enjoy laughing at Stiles, but he was very funny, after all. “You were thinking about it all during lunch…”

Stiles eyes widened; he didn’t know if he should be worried or excited. _((Is he… is he telepathic as well?))_

“And you know… I would love to go out with you.”

_(…wait…what? Go out with me?)_

Stiles didn’t say anything; he was too busy thinking about what the hell was going on – did Toby just ask him out on a date?

“Are you alright? You look… well, confused?”

_(OMG, Stiles, you got it all wrong again! He hasn’t read your mind, he thought that you stared at him all the time because you liked him; do you like him?)_ Stiles suddenly had to think about a completely new set of problems; did he like Toby? Did he want to go out with him? Moreover, if he did, would it mean that he wasn’t in love with Derek anymore?

Stiles stuttered in a high-pitched voice; he had never been asked out on a date before, not by anyone, boy or girl – or Derek. “Um… I would go out with you… if I… I mean. You seem nice and all, and hot” _(Oh, did I really just say that aloud?)_ “But I… I mean.” Stiles was getting nowhere fast; he couldn’t explain it to someone else, because he didn’t understand it himself, at least not completely.

Before he could continue with his ranting, Toby held up a hand and gestured for him to relax and let him speak instead. “Stiles… It’s okay, life is complicated, and if you don’t want to go out with me I’ll understand.”

However, Stiles did want to go out with him, at least some part of him liked this boy. Toby continued calmly. “I’m not going to stop trying to convince you, just so you know… I like you… you’re cute. And you got the nicest ass I’ve seen all day!”

Stiles blushed, his face quickly turning bright red; Toby had been checking him out. Stiles didn’t know what to do with himself anymore, but if you asked him now, he would never admit to it in a million years. Nevertheless, the truth was that Stiles started giggling like a little schoolgirl.

“We can get some curly fries? You like those, right? You ate nothing else for lunch.” Toby really didn’t back down; he didn’t seem to be the type of person to give up once he decided on something.

Stiles gently nodded after a few moments had passed; maybe it would be nice to get out of the house, and as long as he was around Toby he seemed to be able to handle things much more easily. He also thought that it could be a good idea to get his mind off a certain sourwolf; he hadn’t really done anything else for the last weekexcept going home after school and lie in his bed and think about Derek.

“Curly fries sound nice… but I… let’s just see what happens… okay?” Stiles stood there nervously and awaited Toby’s answer. He didn’t have to wait long.

“Sure, I mean, it’s not like I just expected you to tell me to fuck you right here and now.” Toby was so calm about everything; Stiles didn’t mind, but he didn’t know how to react to something like that. Toby took a step forward and leaned in closer to Stiles, whispering softly in his ear. “Although, if you said so, I wouldn’t mind.”

Stiles swallowed hard; he felt nervous and exited all at once; he had never felt like that before… not true – once, at the club with Derek, fuck! That had been one embarrassing night for Stiles. Unfortunately for Stiles, thinking about that night meant that he couldn’t focus on Toby anymore; he kept thinking about Derek, always fucking Derek Hale!

Toby broke the silence that had started to form between them as Stiles thought about Derek instead of focusing on the boy in front of him. “So, a movie? We can meet at the cinema at… 9:30PM?” Stiles just nodded once more, not like his usual self; he didn’t know what to say around this guy.

Toby smiled at him before he walked past him and down the hallway to the school entrance; Stiles just now realized that he had a date later that night, a real life date – with a real life boy; at least he wasn’t some supernatural creature, like someone else he knew.

Stiles glanced after Toby; he tried to get a good look at his backside as he walked away, because, come on! Stiles was a teenage boy – he had certain needs. But it was something else that caught his attention; a single butterfly flying down the hallway, blue, just like those he had seen before. What was going on here? Why was he seeing blue butterflies?  Questions for later, he thought; he had to get hometo get ready for his date with Toby. Even if he had plenty of time by normal standards, Stiles usually needed a bit longer than anyone else, especially when he was nervous. He remembered how he had changed his outfit so many time before going to the club that nightto meet Derek.

Stiles let out a small sigh; would he ever get over Derek…? Did he want to? Stiles started to walk towards the entrance. ( _Just get home)_ , he thought. ( _One thing at a time…_ _Oh, I have to tell Scott about this.)_

Stiles drove home just as he always did after school. On his way home, he called Scott to tell him about his date. Scott didn’t sound as excited as Stiles had thought; he had congratulated Stiles, of course. “Wow, so there are actually some people that find you attractive… good for you.”

Even if Stiles could easily tell that Scott was teasing him, his sarcasm was crystal clear through the phone. He was still annoyed by it, though. _(Of course people find me attractive… I’m attractive… I’m attractive to gay guys! And you fucking know it, Scott.)_

Scott had kept talking about Derek during the whole conversation – why was he so interested in Derek all of a sudden? “Sounds interesting, Stiles, I’m on my way over to see _Derek_.” Okay, but what does that have to do with my date? “He seem nice enough, I’ll be at _Derek’s_ place tonight.”

Derek, Derek… DEREK! Stop talking about Derek, Scott! Stiles wasn’t going out with Derek – oh, that hurt. Is it even possible to be hurt by your own thoughts?

“We’re going to the movies, maybe grab a bite to eat… just relax a little.” Scott really wasn’t listening to what Stiles said; he followed through with telling Stiles about his own plans instead of addressing the fact that Stiles was going on a date with the new guy. “Oh, Isaac and Danny are bringing a movie with themto _Derek’s_ house.”

Yes, yes, we get it Scott; you are going to Derek’s house tonight. Nevertheless, Stiles was going on a date with a nice boy, a nice hot boy, a nice hot and sweet boy. Stiles had repeatedly told himself that as he drove down the street and parked the car on the curb, and it was true, in fact, so why did he need to remind himself all the time?

The front door opened with a large boom; Stiles quickly went inside and threw his backpack down on the floor. He still had plenty of time before he had to get ready for his date with Toby, so he rummaged a bit around the house in order to kill some time.

A loud roaring sound emanated from Stiles stomach – time for an early afternoon snack; Stiles’ favorite snack of the day, except his midmorning snack, his lunchtime snack or, well, any snack at any time of the day.

Therefore, he grabbed a packet of spunk from the cupboard, ummmm spunk. Maybe it was all his pent-up sexual frustrations that made him love that candy, or maybe it was just because he loves all kinds of candy and unhealthy things, whichever.

He chucked down the whole packet in one go; he had a quick laugh at himself; that was the only way to shut him up – stuff his mouth full.

Stiles trotted upstairs to his bedroom; he threw himself on his bed and listened to the loud thumping sound it made when he hit his duvet. _(Ahhh, this feels nice… home alone… lying in my bed… alone.)_

* * *

 

“Stiles?”

Stiles looks around the room – where is he? This isn’t his own bedroom; he is lying in a large bed with someone else lying beside him. What the hell is going on here? Stiles tilts his head to the right; as he turns his head his eyes widens and his heart skips a beat as he realizes who is lying next to him.

“Derek? What are you doing here?”

Derek smiles at him; he seems happy, content even. Derek reaches out and starts stroking Stiles gently up and down his abdomen; it tickles him slightly as his entire body starts to shiver in excitement. Stiles just now notice that he isn’t wearing a shirt.

“What am I doing in my own bed? I’m enjoying the site of you; you are so beautiful, Stiles.”

_(His bed? What am I doing in his bed?)_

“Well, until just recently you were relaxing and enjoying yourself.” Another voice from the other side of the bed. The hairs on the back of Stiles neck stands up in attention – is there someone else there? With him and Derek in Derek’s bed? His head snaps around so fast that he is even more surprised by what he sees.

Toby is lying next to him on his left side, calm as ever, nothing in this situation seems unnatural to him. Stiles shifts his view back and forth between the two young men lying on either side of him. What was going on? How did he get there and… Wait, how did Toby know what he was thinking?

Derek and Toby both started laughing insanely; Stiles was losing it; he was going out of his freaking mind!

“We’re not keeping any secrets here. Your thoughts are our thoughts; we are connected and perfectly satisfied. We are complete.” 

“What, why are both of you here?” Stiles is beginning to understand what was going on. Derek and Toby move closer to Stiles; they are so close that Stiles can smell them both, taste them.

“We are here because you want us to; this is what you want, right?”

Stiles shook his head and rolled his eyes; what kind of fucked up dream was this? Because that was what it was; there was no other explanation for what was going on; Stiles was dreaming – he was rather sure of it. Only his messed up subconscious could place him in bed with both Derek and Toby, half-naked – no scratch that, they were naked… he was naked!

“What the-…?” Stiles tried to cover himself with his hands. Lying naked in bed next to two hot guys had a rather natural effect on him; he had a difficult time keeping everything covered up when a heavy dose of arousal started to wash over him.

“Wow! Is it hot in here or what…?” Stiles desperately tried to only look at the ceiling and not let his gaze wander down towards the exposed manhoods of Derek and Toby, even if he really, really wanted to!

Stiles was sweating heavily; his eyes looked for a way out of this; somehow he would have thought that lying in bed with two hot guys would be more fun and not this – awkward.

Wait a minute – if this was a dream should he not just be able to wake up if he wanted to? He had no other choice at that time, so he closed his eyes and told himself to wake up immediately, before he would do something that he’d regret later.

_(Wake up! Wake up… oh, fuck. Why is he touching me there? Wait! Is he kissing my…)_

Stiles felt their hands as they ran up and down his body, touching him in places he didn’t even know existed. Fuck it all! It felt so great, two hot, _naked_ guys kissing and touching him; it was a dream come true… it was a dream, that’s right! It was a dream.

_(Well, if you can’t beat them!)_ Stiles smiled happily at himself; if it was all a dream, he might as well enjoy himself. After all, when would be the next time he had two hot guys at his disposal? Stiles opened his eyes and looked at Derek and Toby as they pressed their hot naked bodies against him. “Well boys, let the party begin.”

 

* * *

 

Stiles awoke suddenly; everything felt dizzy. He tried to get a hold of himself as his eyes tried to adjust to the dim light in his room. After a few moments of trying to figure out what was going on, he screamed out and gestured widely. “WHY, GOD! WHY? Can’t I even get a single break in my own dreams?!”

His hands fell lifelessly back on the bed; Stiles exhaled heavily and looked down at his crotch. It was almost painful the way that the denim-fabric of his jeans were stretched to its limits by his growing erection, throbbing and reacting to his still fresh memory of Derek and Toby – naked.

_(Hmm… I guess I’m going to have to deal with this before I can get anything else done… I wonder what time it is.)_

Stiles looked around the now almost completely dark room; his eyes settled on the alarm clock that stood on top his bedside table. _(FUCK! I’m going to be late! Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck…)_

Stiles sprang from where he was lying on the bed; he had to hurry if he wanted to make it in time for his date with Toby; there was only forty-two minutes until he had to be at the movies. He had slept through the entire afternoon and now he was going to be late!

Stiles ran to the bathroom across the hall and quickly turned on the water; he had to make it a quick shower, the fastest he had ever had. Stiles jumped in the shower; the water hadn’t even had enough time to get hot before it hit his skin, making him shiver and shriek at the sensation of cold water running down his back and in-between his legs. At least it helped him get rid of his raging erection; perhaps it meant his mind could work more effectively on making sure he got to the cinema on time.

The water stopped; drops of water fell all over the bathroom floor as Stiles moved for the towel hanging on the wall opposite the shower stall. Stiles didn’t have the time to care about the mess he made; he was going to be late, but he could still make it in an acceptable time.

Stiles dried himself off as quickly as he could; still a little wet, he made it back to his bedroom where he looked for some clothes to wear – fuck, twenty-eight minutes left. _(What should I wear?)_

Stiles opened his closet and desperately searched for a fitting outfit for his date with Toby; his eyes caught on to something. _Red underwear!_ The ones he had worn the night he wanted to seduce Derek; should he wear them on his date with Toby?

No, it hadn’t exactly worked out as he planned the first time around. Stiles just grabbed his old reliable red hoddie and threw it on the bed; no need to overthink what he should wear… it wasn’t as if he was nervous, right… right?

A low but still easily detectable sound came from his bedroom window; Stiles looked over to try and see what it was; it was probably just a bird that hit the window or something – or maybe aliens here to abduct him. Stiles could only hope.

He walked over to the window, expecting it to be nothing interesting at all. How wrong he could be sometimes. Derek! Derek was outside his window; he smiled as Stiles came into view, and then his expression changed. Stiles just stared at Derek with confusion written all over his face; he noticed that Derek’s eyes were wide, and Stiles could see that he was breathing heavily as he tried to avert his gaze from the window.

“Derek, what’s wr…” Then it hit Stiles like a ton of bricks; he was still naked – he just stood there, naked in front of the window, in front of Derek.

“Oh My Goddess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanx for reading :P


	4. Into the darkness, Reading minds is funnier when you’re two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took so long to get this fixed, sorry, I can only hope it will be faster with the NeXT one.  
> I Love ITrustThyLove, Beta and freind

**Chapter four: Into the darkness, Reading minds is funnier when you’re two.**

 

_(_ _Fuck, Fuck, Fuckfuckfuckfuck….)_

Stiles didn’t know how to react in a situation like that; he hadn’t even started to think that someone would be outside his bedroom window, so the notion of putting on pants before he walked over to see what it was hadn’t even occurred to him. So now, Derek was outside his window and Stiles was freaking out inside his room, butt naked!

_(What… why is Derek here? It isn’t very nice to surprise people like that; that’s not very nice… I could have been in the middle of… the middle… GOD, how embarrassing.)_

Stiles quickly reached out and grabbed his red hoodie that was lying on the bed; he pulled it over his head and thanked the gods that he always bought oversized hoodies; it reached him down to the middle of his thighs and covered everything up – but only just barely.

Stiles thought about what it could be that Derek wanted; why was Derek at his house at night?

“You can… You can come in now.” Stiles stood there in the middle of the room, his hands fiddled around with the lower edge of the hoodie; he made sure it didn’t ride up and make his attempt to cover himself up futile.

Derek looked at the window and then at Stiles standing there; he looked rather flustered. _((It’s locked, Stiles.))_

“Right, of course… just one minute.” Stiles nervously tiptoed over to the window and opened it to let Derek inside; he kept one hand on his hoodie at all times, holding it in place. He thought that Derek had gotten more than his fair share of Stiles to last for some time at least.

After he climbed in through the window, Derek came closer to where Stiles stood almost frozen in place; he looked directly into his eyes. “Stiles…. I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something. It’s just that with all the things that have been going on around here lately, well, I’ve had a lot of things to take care of.”

The fact that Derek stood so close to Stiles made it hard for him to concentrate on his words. Stiles was more interested in taking in Derek’s smell, the sight of him so soothing and exiting at the same time. Fuck, Stiles needed to be careful; he was still almost naked, and he had enough trouble covering his dick without being turned on by just being this close to Derek. Stiles finally took a step backwards and looked back at Derek in anticipation. “So… talk.”

Derek seemed utterly unprepared for someone who had just said that he wanted to talk about something specific. Stiles wanted to talk to Derek about what was going on between them, to figure out if Derek wanted something more out of their relationship – as he wanted.

Stiles glanced over at the alarm clock; he was already late – and now this. Stiles really wanted to talk with Derek, but he didn’t have the time right now. “Um, Derek. Could you hurry this up? I’m kind of in a hurry here, and I’d like to put some pants on in the near future.”

_((Why? You look so much better without them.))_ Derek lifted his gaze from the lower part of Stiles hoodie and started to panic slightly. “Sorry! I’m so sorry… fuck! Stiles, I didn’t mean to think …that.”

Stiles wasn’t mad; he didn’t mind that Derek had thought that about him – in fact, he enjoyed it. At least Stiles knew that Derek found him physically attractive, but did he love him? Was he in love with Stiles – that was the question that Stiles really wanted an answer to.

Derek suddenly changed the subject completely. “Do you want to come over to my place? Isaac and Danny are bringing a movie we can watch and… and Scott will be there as well.”

Stiles already knew that; Scott had made it very clear to him where he would be that night. Stiles wasn’t sure as to why he had made such a big deal out of it however – maybe Scott had tried to tell him something.

“I… can’t. I’m going to the cinema; I’m kind of running late… so.” Stiles wasn’t sure if he should tell Derek that he was actually going on a date; some part of him wanted to tell him, just to see his reaction when he heard that Stiles wasn’t going to wait around for him indefinitely.

_((The movies – is he going alone?))_

Stiles let out a low sigh before he answered; he almost didn’t care anymore. “No, I’m going with someone.”

Derek raised an eyebrow in confusion. _((Who? Scott is already at my place… so who is he going with?))_

“A new guy at School; his name’s… Toby.” Now there was no turning back for Stiles. Derek would put the pieces together now; he would figure out that Stiles was on his way to a date with another guy. Now Stiles would get to see his reaction, to see if Derek was in love with him or not. Because if he was in love with him, he would tell Stiles not to go on his date and then throw him onto the bed, right?

_((Is he… going out… on a date!))_ Awkward silence filled the room in a matter of seconds. Derek just stared at Stiles; he didn’t react as Stiles had anticipated him to. “I… don’t want to keep you then.” Derek stated as he walked over to the open window. “I hope… you have a nice time – on your date, that is.”

_(He’s not… why is he so calm; I thought-. Doesn’t he care that I’m going out with someone else?)_ Stiles couldn’t just let Derek leave with things like this; he had to know what was going on inside of Derek’s head. Stiles took a step towards Derek and gathered all the courage he could muster at the time. “Derek! I didn’t mean to… he asked me out… and I couldn’t find a reason to say no. It’s not like I’m seeing someone else, right? I don’t see why I shouldn’t go out with him, so unless you can give me a reason as to why I shouldn’t go out with him… can you give me a reason why I shouldn’t go out with him?”

Derek didn’t move; he didn’t turn around to face Stiles before he answered. He just stood there in the dim lighted room. When he finally opened his mouth, Stiles heart dropped. “No… you deserve to be happy, Stiles. And if this guy is good to you, then I hope you will be. I can’t make you happy, Stiles… I’m… my life will always be full of danger and other fucked up stuff… you deserve better… you deserve whatever you want.”

If only Derek had turned around. If only he had looked at Stiles before he left, then he wouldn’t have been able to walk away. He would have seen Stiles crying, and he would have picked him up and held him close and never let go. Nevertheless, he didn’t. Derek believed that Stiles deserved better than someone like him, that what he had to offer wasn't good enough; that Stiles deserved whatever he wanted. He just didn’t realize that the one thing that Stiles wanted more than anything else in the world was him.

_(All I want is you, Derek.)_

* * *

 

The key turned with a rankling sound and the engine subdued. Stiles had parked the jeep outside in the parking lot of the shopping mall. It getting dark outside, and he was late for his date with Toby, really late.

Stiles, however, didn’t move from his car. He just sat there in the parking lot; he looked out into the darkness and tried to think about what he should do. What he could do.

Option one: He could drive away, leave Toby at the movies, and go over to Derek’s house instead. There he could convince Derek that they were meant to be together and that all Stiles wanted was to be with him, no matter what weird or dangerous stuff Derek was worried about.

Option two: Stiles could go out with Toby and end up living a somewhat normal life; he’d go out on Friday nights instead of chasing monsters. Sleep in on Saturdays and not worry about if he’d even get to Sunday; he’d have a nice normal and relaxing life. As normal as it could get when you could read people’s thoughts, that is – and that wouldn’t even be an issue with Toby.

Although he didn’t really feel up for it, Stiles got out of the car. After all, he had promised Toby to meet him tonight, and he’d probably be mad at him for being late and Stiles would be done for the night. Besides, what was the worst thing that could happen? It wasn’t like his whole world was going to be turned upside down by the end of the night.

Toby smiled at him as he walked towards where he stood by the big posters. Stiles wondered if it was a ruse to get him to relax before he killed him – make him feel nice and calm and then BANG!

“Hey, Stiles. I was starting to get worried that you weren’t coming.”

“Um, I fell asleep… I’m sorry that I’m late.”

Toby didn’t mind; he was just glad that Stiles had decided to show. He pointed towards one of the posters. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to see that one.”

Stiles looked upwards to see what Toby had pointed at; he smiled as he saw a poster for a movie he had been dying to see. “Star Trek: Into Darkness.”

“I know it’s not the most romantic film, but I’ve been dying to see it. You don’t mind right?”

_(Holy crap, of course not!)_ “No, it’s fine. I don’t think I have the right to argue right now.”

Stiles and Toby stood there and stared into each other’s eyes; Stiles felt like he was beginning to calm down after yet another exciting night. Toby finally gestured towards the ticket booth and said. “I’ll go get some tickets.”

Stiles wondered for a moment – was he really going to pay for the tickets? He didn’t have to do that. “Um, you don’t need to…” Stiles couldn’t even finish before he was cut off by a slightly offended Toby. “I insist, but you can buy the popcorn if you want. I mean, it’s the least you could do after making me wait.” Toby was teasing him; it was obvious by the look in his eye as he said it.

Stiles nodded in response; as Toby started to walk over to buy the tickets, he heard him call out to him. “Oh, see if they got spunk. I’m, like, addicted to it.”

_(He like spunk? He fucking likes spunk!)_ Stiles thought that his night just might have taken a turn for the better; as he looked towards where Toby was standing in line, he noticed something on his shoulder. _(Oh, a butterfly… where have I seen that before?)_

Stiles remembered clearly now; those blue butterflies he had seen at school, the ones nobody else could see. Why was there one sitting on Toby’s shoulder? Stiles wondered about what the butterflies meant, but when he looked over to see it once more, it was gone without a trace.

_(Well, no need to worry about things you didn’t understand)_ But Stiles did just that. Had he gone crazy? Had he simply imagined it? Or did they hold a greater purpose, something to do with Toby. Maybe something connected to why Stiles couldn’t read his mind; Stiles had to figure it out and soon. Besides, when would be a better time than when you were at the movies?

_Sniff sniff … (Um, popcorn… Oh! I have to buy the popcorn.)_

Stiles sprinted towards the kiosk to buy the popcorn as promised; he didn’t have a lot of time before the movie started. _(Hmm… where would I be if I were a pack of spunk?)_

He glanced over at the girl behind the counter and asked without thinking much about his choice of words. “Do you sell spunk?” Stiles heard a loud laughter coming from the counter, more precisely the girl who was clearly amused.

“I think you are in the wrong kind of store, but then again, it wouldn’t be the first time you’ve been confused about where to shop.”

Stiles wondered what she meant by that, so he turned around to get a better look at her. He thought that he knew her from somewhere, but he couldn’t exactly remember from where. He noticed the strategically placed nametag on her chest. _(Cici… oh, what’s she doing here?)_

“Hey, Cici… right?” Stiles was certain of her name, but it somehow seemed like the right thing to do in that situation. “What are you doing here?”

Cici smiled widely at him as she studied his outfit. “I work here, silly. I see you are back to hoodies and oversized clothes again… are you at least wearing some nice underwear?”

Stiles laughed a little; this girl always seemed to crack him up; she was really nice and sweet about practically everything. She looked cheerful and energetic as he remembered, but she had changed her hair.

“You cut your hair? It looks nice – and highlights as well. Who’s the lucky guy?”

“Ha-Ha very funny, mister, and thank you for noticing. No, there is no guy – or girl, for that matter. I just wanted a change, you know?”

Stiles knew full well, oh god how he knew! He wasn’t thinking about hairstyles, but a general change in one’s life. Stiles had been thinking about something like that for some time now, but he was still not sure if that was what he really wanted.

Somehow talking to Cici had helped him relax a little; he bought the popcorn and the spunk – four packets, because there could never be too much spunk. Stiles was laughing at himself as he walked towards Toby who was standing in front of the entrance.

Stiles had enjoyed the movie a great deal; he had only looked over at Toby once or twice, and each time Toby was staring right back at him with a smile on his lips. There had only been a single awkward moment during the movie, when Stiles and Toby went for the popcorns at the same time. It was like Stiles life had turned into a soap or something; Stiles and Toby smiled at each other as their hands touched. Stiles had blushed a little, not knowing exactly why; it was just his hand. He would have understood it if it had been something else… like his… Stiles couldn’t even finish his thought. He just concentrated on the movie instead, and the fact that he felt more relaxed than he had for some time now.

After the movie, Toby asked if Stiles wanted to hang a little. Stiles had actually enjoyed himself for most of the evening; Toby was a funny guy. Moreover, he didn’t seem to mind that Stiles rambled about weird things at random times during their conversations. So they just sat down in the lounge area of the cinema lobby.

Small talk filled the air as they relaxed in a red leather sofa; Toby had placed himself rather closely to Stiles – he was one confident guy. Stiles wondered about how he felt about Toby; he didn’t know if it was the feelings of friendship or something a bit deeper.

_(Do I like this guy? Well, I think I do… but what does that mean… fuck! Does Toby even like me?)_

Toby ran a hand though his brown locks and looked over at Stiles. “You know, you should just ask if you want to know something.”

Stiles looked over at Toby; he just sat there looking as calm as ever. After a moment of contemplating what had happened, Stiles doubtfully asked. “Did you just read my mind?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Sir.   
> Can I have some more comments?


	5. Illusions of love, There can be only one!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the NeXT chapter !   
> Thank you for reading :)  
> Thanx to ITrustThyLove

**Chapter five: Illusions of love, There can be only one!**

 

“Holy Fuck! You’re a mind reader?”

Stiles couldn’t believe what was going on; Toby was really reading his mind. Stiles realized that the reason he couldn’t read Toby’s mind was that he was also telepathic. This was big news; Stiles had never met another person who could read minds before; someone who could read his…. Wait, Toby could read Stiles’ mind, but he couldn’t read Toby’s. Why was that?

“Hey, why can you read my mind when I can’t read yours?” Stiles had almost instantly calmed down again; after all, he didn’t get the sense that Toby was his enemy.

Toby smiled ever so slightly as he answered the best he could. “Well, you could if you really wanted to. Not every psionic are the same; training, natural ability and willpower all play a big part when it comes to the effectiveness of your powers.”

“Well, that does make sense, but… what’s a psionic?” Stiles sensed that he was very unaware of basic things that Toby would be able to teach him about, if he wanted to.

Toby looked bamboozled by what Stiles had said. “You are kidding me, right? You are asking me what a psionic is. When you yourself are one; didn’t anyone ever tell you?”

Stiles lowered his gaze and stared at the floor for a while. “Um, I only became telepathic a little over a month ago. And I haven’t met another telepath before… or psionic, whatever that is?”

“You only just became telepathic? Stiles, you don’t become a psionic, you’re born one. One of your parents must be a psionic?” Toby’s words raised more questions than answers for Stiles.

Could one of his parents be a psionic? No way! His dad was a normal human; well, he was an awesome sheriff and a great father, but otherwise completely human, right? And Stiles mother; she had been a normal human, right?

Even if it had been years since she had died, Stiles always got emotional when he had to talk about her. They still were not exactly sure as to the reason of why she died: her body just kept getting weaker and weaker; the doctors couldn’t explain how or why. Stiles had hated it. Obviously, it was never easy to lose someone you love, but when you didn’t know or understand why… That really sucked.

Toby looked sad that he had said something that had upset him, and he tried to comfort Stiles a little. _((I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.))_

_(What, did I just… Toby?)_

_((Yes.))_

_(Hey, I just read your mind!)_

_((Ha-Ha, sorry but… that’s because I allowed you to.))_

“Oh, bummer!” Stiles was wallowing in his own despair. Toby needed to cheer him up and fast.

“So, no one in your family is a psionic. Well, I suppose that it has to start somewhere, so I guess you could be the first one in your family. It just seems strange with all that power.”

Stiles raised his eyebrows in suspicion. “What do you mean all that power?” Stiles didn’t think of himself as being very powerful. Sure, it was a cool trick to be able to read minds, and it had come very handy before, but powerful?

Toby moved closer to Stiles; he placed his hand on top of his. _((Let me show you.))_

A wave of energy ran through Stiles’ body as their hands touched. Toby smiled and gestured towards the lounge and the people walking around. _((Let’s start by changing the scenery a little.))_

Stiles watched as a familiar sight started to appear before his eyes. Thousands of blue glowing butterflies started appearing everywhere in the cinema. _((Now, let’s remove the people and get some privacy.))_

Stiles observed as people started disappearing one by one until they were the only two left. _(Wait, by removing them we aren’t hurting them, right?)_ Toby shook his head and explained it to make him relax again. _((No, they are completely fine. It’s just an illusion; they are still there, just not visible anymore. It’s kind of my specialty, illusions.))_

Stiles looked around, eyes widened in awe; Toby was shaping the world around them to his liking, but he didn’t understand what it had to do with him being powerful. Toby started laughing again; he must think that Stiles was the funniest guy in the world or something. _((Stiles, this is your power. I’m justshaping it for you.))_

Stiles looked around once moreas he tried to figure things out. _(This is… me? My powers? But the butterflies?)_

When Stiles mentioned the butterflies, Toby’s eyes made an involuntary flicker. _((What about them?))_

_(I think I’ve seen them before at school and earlier tonight… are they yours?)_

Toby nodded if reluctantly. _((Yes, they are like my… well, you could say they are my signature. A reflection of my power, if you will.))_

Stiles looked back and forth between the butterflies and Toby; why did he get the feeling that Toby didn’t like the fact that Stiles had noticed them before? _(So, does everyone have a signature? It seems strange to call them that.)_

_((Ha-ha, it’s sweet that you think of them as… well, think of them as being anything other than a manifestation of psionic energy; they aren’t real. And I suppose everyone have a subconscious figure or form to shape their powers with; you could try manifesting your powers in an animal shape if you want.))_

_(How do I do it?)_

_((Just take a deep breath and concentrate. Think of all the different animals you know and let your mind wander. It will come to you.))_

Stiles closed his eyes, exhaled, inhaled, exhaled once more and opened his eyes again. He could see a pair of shinning blue eyes before him; the shape of the animal was still hazy and mostly looked like a cloud of smoke. But the blue eyes were staring right at Stiles, making his heart pound; they reminded him of something, someone.

_(Derek?)_ As soon as Stiles had thought about him, the unfocused shape took its true form and revealed a large black wolf with piercingly blue eyes. Stiles watched the wolf as it stood before him; it only looked at him and him alone.

_((Wow, a wolf? And a huge one at that.))_ Toby seemed to be taken back by the sheer force that emanated from the manifested wolf standing before them. He then looked over at Stiles and asked; _((So, why a wolf?))_

_(Derek… why am I thinking of Derek right now?)_

_((Who’s Derek?))_

Toby’s question made Stiles retract his hand, instantly shattering the illusion and returning their surroundings to normal. “I’m sorry, Toby, I’ve got to go.” Stiles got up and quickly went for the exit; Toby was not far behind him.

Toby stepped in front of Stiles, cutting off his path to the exit. “What’s wrong… did I upset you? I didn’t mean to… sorry if I…”

“NO… I mean, no, it’s not that. I’m sorry, Toby – you are very sweet and funny. And some part of me actually likes you, a lot, but I’m…”

“Oh, a _but_ is never a good thing. And a _some part of me_ is even worse, I’d say.”

Stiles felt like he had to say something to explain his behavior; it wasn’t fair to Toby if he just left without at least trying to explain why he had reacted as he did. “Um… Derek is… my friend. And he is also… I mean, he’s…”

Toby was already one-step ahead of him. “You’re in love with him?”

Stiles heart dropped. He knew – Toby knew. Was it really that obvious? “Yes… I think so; I’m sorry, Toby.”

“No, don’t apologize for your feelings. Maybe I could help you make up your mind?” Toby tried to cheer Stiles; he flashed a rather seductive smile as he placed a hand on Stiles shoulder.

Stiles couldn’t help but smile; it was nice that someone wanted him; it was nice to be desired. But if Stiles had a hot and funny guy right beside him, a guy that was clearly interested in him, why couldn’t he stop thinking about Derek?

“You are thinking about him right now, right?”

“Ha, I keep forgetting that you can read my mind.”

Toby shook his head and smiled softly. “No, well I can, but I’m not reading your mind right now. But I know you, Stiles. It might sound weird after just knowing you for one day, but I know you.”

Stiles blushed; he somehow felt that what Toby said was the truth, that they had a special bond of some kind. What that bond was, or what it would become, he didn’t know. He needed to think things over, to sleep on it and figure out what he wanted, who he wanted.

“I think I need to sleep on it, I need time to think about… stuff.” Stiles didn’t want to hurt Toby’s feelings; he was such a sweet guy and he had done nothing except being nice to Stiles. “I’m just really confused right now.”

Stiles looked over at Toby who hadn’t given any clue as to how he felt at the time; Stiles hoped that he hadn’t made things even worse.

Toby opened the door and gestured for Stiles to walk outside to the parking lot. “Let’s start by getting some air.” They walked outside without saying anything – not that they really needed to because Hello! Telepaths! However, not a single thought was exchanged between them on the way to Stiles’ jeep. Toby finally decided to put Stiles out of his misery. “I had a great time tonight, just so you know. And I really want to get to know you better if you want?”

Stiles was about to try and say something, but Toby shook his head and smiled softly as he continued. “Maybe a good night’s sleep will help you see things more clearly. I just hope you make the right choice.”

The right choice, okay, but what was the right choice for Stiles?

Toby took Stiles’ hand and placed it on his chest; his green eyes looked deeply into Stiles’, almost overwhelming him with their presences. “I’ll do anything to make you mine, anything.”

“Ha-ha, right, I’ll take that into consideration.” Stiles had no idea of how he should react to something like that; Toby had probably meant it in a nice way. However, Stiles couldn’t help the fact that he felt like something bad was going to happen, but he didn’t know what, or why.

Stiles said his goodbyes and got in his car and drove away; he could see Toby in the rearview mirror as he waved at the car as it moved further and further away. He needed to really think about what he was going to do about his love life. Stiles started laughing frantically at himself – since when did Stiles have guys fighting for his attention? It was like he had switched lives with someone popular, someone who was not him at all.

When he walked through the front door of his house, the feeling he had gotten earlier, the one that told him that something horrible was going to happen, got stronger. _(Damn, I hope it’s just all the candy I ate.)_ Unfortunately, Stiles couldn’t dismiss it that easily.

Stiles walked upstairs and threw himself on his bed; he was so tired and confused that it didn’t take long for him to fall into a deep slumber.

 

* * *

 

It was dark, so dark that you couldn’t even see your hand in front of you. Stiles was standing in the darkness, lost in the endless void. He didn’t feel like it was a place meant for him; it was somehow a prison made specifically for someone else, but who?

Stiles tried to see something in the dark, anything at all. There was someone else there, someone that seemed very familiar to him.

“DEREK?” Stiles tried to call out to him, but there was no sound. He tried to move closer to where he stood, but no matter how much he walked, he didn’t get any closer to Derek.

What was going on?

Stiles looked horrified as he saw Derek being devoured by the darkness; he wanted to help him. He wanted to get him out of that awful place, but he couldn’t help him.

 

* * *

 

“DEREK!” Stiles sat upright in his bed; he was bathed in sweat and his heart was beating rapidly. He felt awful; he had gotten the impression that his dream had been real, but how could it?

Stiles looked over at his nightstand and his alarm clock standing on top _. (FUCK! I’m late!)_

All day long, Stiles had only one thing on his mind – Derek. He couldn’t stop thinking about his dream and how it had made him feel. He had felt his heart being ripped out as he watched Derek disappear before his eyes. That one moment! Stiles had just realized something, something rather obvious that he hadn’t thought about before.

How would he feel if he lost Derek? If, by whatever reason, he disappeared. Stiles knew; he had still felt it as he put on his clothes and drove to school, he could still feel it even now just thinking about it.

He would die if he never saw Derek again. “OF COURSE!” Stiles suddenly got up from his desk, the rest of the classroom and the teacher stared at him, mouth dropped. He didn’t care to explain, he didn’t even hear what the teacher yelled after him as he walked down the hallway and out the front entrance of the building. He was going to talk to Derek, right now!

Stiles rang the bell; he couldn’t remember ever being this nervous before in his life. He was about to tell Derek that he love him, that he really loved him, he was certain of it now. He had a great big smile on his face as Derek opened the door. He didn’t seem to share his enthusiasm.

“Hey, Derek. I was just in the neighborhood, and I…” Derek just stared at Stiles, not really responding to anything he said. Stiles continued despite Derek’s lack of interest. “Can I come in? I need to talk to you about something.”

Derek moved aside and gestured for Stiles to come inside the house. He still didn’t say anything; he just waited for Stiles to continue to explain why he was there. Stiles didn’t feel as confident now that he was actually standing face to face with Derek; it had been so much easier in his head.

“So, listen. I’ve been thinking… and before you start laughing, I mean really thinking about what I feel and what I should do about it.” Stiles looked at Derek. No reaction what so ever. Stiles began to question if it had been a good idea to come.

But now he was there, and Derek was there. So it was time to grab the wolf by the balls, in more than one way he hoped, and get all his feelings out there.

“I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU!” _(Ups! Maybe not that loud?)_

Derek finally reacted, just a raised eyebrow, but for Derek that was a lot. But he just looked back at Stiles; something was wrong. Stiles was about to die; he couldn’t take it anymore; why wasn’t he saying something? Why didn’t he say that he loved Stiles as well?

“Stiles…” Yes… yes… don’t stop now!

“I’m very flattered that you feel that way, but…”

_(NO, NO! NO BUT… YOU LOVE ME! I KNOW YOU DO!)_

“But… I don’t feel that way about you.”

Stiles heart dropped; he didn’t understand what was going on. What was he saying? Stiles was certain that Derek had feelings for Stiles; he couldn’t have imagined it…. NO, Derek was in love with him. And he was going to drag it out of him.

“What is going on?” Stiles started crying; he felt woundable and pathetic, but he didn’t care. “What about… what about all the things we… well, you love me, Derek! I know you do! Look at me…. LOOK AT ME!”

Derek was calm, eerily calm. It made Stiles cry even harder that there were coming no emotions from Derek when he had just expressed his love for him.  

“…Derek?” Stiles whimpered lowly. His guts twisted and turned inside him as he waited for Derek to say something.

Ice-cold blue eyes stared at Stiles. Not the way that they usually did, though. Something was different; something had changed.

“I don’t love you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG !!! NO, YOU DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT !!! WHAT IS GOING ON ?
> 
> HA-HA, talk to me :)


	6. On the road to happiness, and force of will.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter six, we are going to see what Derek have and is up to ;)  
> If you have read the story this far, Thank you :)

**Chapter six: On the road to happiness, and force of will.**

This chapter is Derek’s POV. 

“Listen, Derek. I just got a great idea – why don’t you invite Stiles over tonight?” Scott ran inside Derek’s house and screamed at Derek as if the world was about to end.

Derek raised an eyebrow and looked up at Scott standing next to where he had been sitting. “What… why?” _(Would he say yes? No, I can’t keep forcing myself on him… he…)_

Stiles was getting ready to go on his date with Toby, and even if Scott didn’t tell Derek that, Scott had to do something and demanded to know what Derek intended to do. “DON’T JUST SIT THERE! What are you going to do… about Stiles?”

“What do you mean?” Derek got up from his chair and started walking about. He ignored Scott in the hopes that he would drop the subject; he did not.

“You know exactly what I mean, about you and Stiles. You have feelings for him, right. I know you do. So just… do something!”

“I… I don’t…” _(Just go away, leave me alone.)_

Derek couldn’t say it, he couldn’t lie to Scott about this, because he could no longer convince himself that what he felt for Stiles was a fluke or purely physical; he was in love and that scared him. He thought about Stiles day and night, dreamt about him. The thought of him not being with him made him sick, but the thought of not being good enough for Stiles, of not being able to make him happy, that was what hunted Derek the most.

Scott rolled his eyes at him. “Derek, it’s so clear. The only person other than yourself that I could imagine being confused is Stiles, and that’s really sad. Think about it – you love him, don’t you?”

Derek thought about it, not if he was in love or not, because he knew that already, but why was he in love with Stiles? All the different times he had spent time with Stiles raced through his head, he tried to make some form of sense of them as he continued to contemplate his feelings.

_(A stuffed wolf… underwear… a kiss…)_

The night that Stiles had presented him with a pair of underwear, Derek had thought about that night in particularly; it was the night that he first noticed that his feelings for Stiles were more than just superficial.

He had a hard time thinking about anything at all, because of Scott; he stared intensely at Derek, waiting for an answer. “You do love him, right?”

Derek grunted as he answered hesitantly. “What’s your point? It doesn’t matter what I feel – Stiles… he deserves so much more than I can give him, even if he…” Derek stopped in both his words and his tracks; he felt Scott place a hand on his shoulder. Normally, Derek was the strong and confident alpha – he had to be – but right now, he needed someone to help him relax and breathe a little.

“He does, Derek. He loves you too; he just unsure of himself, just like you.” Scott really did have a way with words, sometimes.

_(Stiles is in love with me… is Scott right about that? Can I really get a guy like him, can I be happy? Do I even deserve to be?)_

Scott could sense that Derek still needed a little encouragement, so he gave it his best shot. “You both deserve to be happy, and I know you can make him happy, Derek. Nevertheless, as Stiles’ best friend, I’m obliged by the bro-code to threaten to crush your balls if you hurt him. Alpha or not.”

“Ha, I know. The last thing I want is to hurt him… what should I do?”

Scott walked over and opened the front door as he smiled triumphantly at Derek. “Go get him! Invite him to movie night, tell him how you feel, seduce him…. Wait, I don’t want to think about that, just go to him.”

Derek sighed heavily before he stepped outside the door; he still wasn’t convinced that it was a great idea, but what choice did he have? He decided to run there and get some air to clear his thoughts before he faced Stiles.

As he ran, he thought about what he would say to Stiles when he got there. Stiles would be totally unprepared for him to show up and spoil his plans for the evening. As the saying goes, Derek would catch him with his pants down; he just didn’t know it would be literally.

As he arrived at the Stilinski house, Derek quickly decided to use his usual way of entry – Stiles’ bedroom window. He had looked in the window at Stiles room many times before; he had never told anyone that he had a habit of spying on Stiles as he slept, and he didn’t intend to tell anyone. If Stiles found out that he watched him as he slept, he would most definitely kill him. 

_Tap…tap…tap_

Derek knocked softly on the bedroom window; he could hear someone moving around inside, and so he knew that Stiles was there even if he couldn’t see him at the time. He prepared himself for what he should say when he got inside, but no matter how hard he tried, the next thing that happened knocked any and all thoughts from his mind.

_(Stiles…. He’s naked? Don’t look down… don’t look down… oh, fuck!)_

Derek forced himself to avert his gaze as he heard Stiles freaking out inside. Derek could hear Stiles’ heart pound furiously as he desperately looked for his clothes. Derek couldn’t shake the image of Stiles standing before him in all his glory, not that he wanted to. But it didn’t help him concentrate on what he had come to do; he was very confused by the whole thing and wondered how Stiles must have felt. 

“You can… You can come in now.”

He heard Stiles call out to him and invite him inside the room. Derek looked at the window and then at Stiles standing inside; he looked rather flustered. _(It’s locked, Stiles.)_ Derek looked intensely at Stiles, hoping that he would read his thoughts at that moment, and it seemed like he did.

“Right, of course… just one minute.” Stiles nervously tiptoed over to the window and opened it to let Derek inside; he kept one hand on his hoodie at all times, holding it in place.

After Derek climbed in through the window, he came closer to where Stiles stood almost frozen in place; he looked directly into his eyes. _(Don’t look down, don’t look down!)_ “Stiles…. I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something. It’s just that with all the things that have been going on around here lately, well, I’ve had a lot of things to take care of.”

The fact that Derek stood so close to Stiles made it hard for him to concentrate. He could feel Stiles getting slightly aroused as they stood close to each other; it was only his red hoodie that kept Derek from seeing everything he wanted. Stiles finally took a step backwards and looked back at Derek in anticipation. “So… talk.”

Derek seemed utterly unprepared for someone who had just said that he wanted to talk about something specific. Derek had to try to explain himself, about what was going on between them, to figure out if Stiles wanted something more out of their relationship – just as he wanted.

Derek noticed that Stiles kept looking at his alarm clock; did he already have plans for the night? “Um, Derek. Could you hurry this up? I’m kind of in a hurry here, and I’d like to put some pants on in the near future.”

_((Why? You look so much better without them.))_ Derek lifted his gaze from the lower part of Stiles hoodie and started to panic slightly. “Sorry! I’m so sorry… fuck! Stiles, I didn’t mean to think that… that.”

Stiles didn’t seem to mind; he looked rather calm about that whole thing, and that made it harder for Derek. “Do you want to come over to my place? Isaac and Danny are bringing a movie we can watch and… and Scott will be there as well.” Derek had tried to start up some form of conversation in an attempt to clear some of the weird tension between them.

 “I… can’t. I’m going to the cinema; I’m kind of running late… so.” Stiles seemed nervous; he waited for Derek to give him some kind of reaction after having heard that he was going out.

_(The movies, is he going alone?)_

Stiles let out a low sigh before he answered. “No, I’m going with someone.”

Derek raised an eyebrow in confusion. _(Who? Scott is already at my place… so who is he going with?)_

“A new guy at School; his name’s… Toby.”

_(Is he… going out… on a date!)_ Awkward silence filled the room in a matter of seconds; Derek just stared at Stiles; he didn’t know what he should do or say, what did Stiles want him to do? “I… don’t want to keep you then.” Derek stated as he walked over to the open window. “I hope… you have a nice time – on your date, that is.”

Stiles took a step towards Derek and called out to him from behind. “Derek! I didn’t mean to… he asked me out… and I couldn’t find a reason to say no. It’s not like I’m seeing someone else, right? I don’t see why I shouldn’t go out with him, so unless you can give me a reason as to why I shouldn’t go out with him… can you give me a reason why I shouldn’t go out with him?”

Derek didn’t move; he didn’t turn around to face Stiles before he answered. He just stood there in the dim lighted room. When he finally opened his mouth, the words that he forced himself to say felt like someone was slicing a knife into his heart, slow and painful. “No… you deserve to be happy, Stiles. And if this guy is good to you, then I hope you’ll be happy. I can’t make you happy Stiles… I’m… my life will always be full of danger and other fucked up stuff… you deserve better… you deserve whatever you want.”

Derek truly believed that Stiles deserved better than what he could give, and now he had a chance to get it, so he shouldn’t stand in his way. It wouldn’t be fair to be selfish and keep Stiles to himself, even if that was what he wanted. Stiles needed to be with someone who could give him everything he wanted.

If only Derek had turned around, If only he had looked at Stiles before he left, then he wouldn’t have been able to walk away. He would have seen Stiles crying, and he would have picked him up and held him close and never let go. Nevertheless, he didn’t. Derek believed that Stiles deserved better than someone like him, that what he had to offer wasn't good enough, that Stiles deserved whatever he wanted. He just didn’t realize that the one thing that Stiles wanted more than anything else in the world was him.

Derek leapt out the window and ran as fast as he could; he needed to get away from Stiles; he couldn’t let him see him as he started losing to the tears that forced their way to the surface. He ran from the house and through the streets as it started getting darker; he just ran and ran without thinking about the time or where he was going. It had gotten almost completely dark by the time he had made it back to his house.

“Derek, we were wondering where you were.” Scott looked up from the couch as he entered the house. Danny and Isaac was there, and they had already started watching the movie they’d brought. Derek didn’t mind, but he didn’t feel like talking about what had happened.

He just gave them a slight nod and turned towards the stairs. “Enjoy your movie; remember to lock up when you leave.” He was already halfway up the staircase when he heard Scott call him. “Aren’t you going to watch it?” _(Just drop it, Scott. I’m not in a mood right now.)_

Derek started walking upwards once more, but Scott pressed on. “Did you talk to Stiles?”

Derek glanced at Scott who stood at the bottom of the staircase. _(Well, no. Not in the way I intended… he’s on his way on a date with some…)_ “You… you knew. That’s why you told me to go over there, isn’t it?”

Scott gave a slightly panicked look; Derek had realized that Scott had deliberately sent him there because he knew that Stiles had found someone new. Scott took a step back as Derek walked down the stairs towards him. “Well, yes. He told me about the date; I did my best to make him think it was a bad idea. But he didn’t seem to care or understand my thoughts.”

Derek crossed his arms and frowned as he interrupted him. “Who does? Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“You needed to tell him how you feel about him – not because you were about to lose him, but because you wanted to.” Those words made Derek shy away from him, you were about to lose him, you lost him! Derek didn’t know what he should do, but he started to panic slightly after hearing that.

“Did you tell him? Derek? Did you tell him that you love him?”

“Um, yes… I mean, no. Not exactly… he was getting ready for his date, and then I didn’t know what to say… he was naked…”

“NAKED?” Scott looked worried, what exactly had happened?

Derek ran a hand across his face and sighed. “It’s a long story… but he’s better off without me, anyway.”

“Says who?”

Well, Derek had to think about that. Nobody said it. But he knew it; he didn’t deserve love. He wasn’t good enough for someone like Stiles.

“Do you love him?”

“Scott… that’s...”

“Do you love HIM?”

“Yes!”

“Would you do anything for him?

“Yes!”

“Would you give him up if you thought he would be happier that way? Even if it would make you miserable for the rest of your life?”

“YES!” Derek suddenly realized that that was exactly what he had done; he had let Stiles go in the belief that he would be happier. He just hoped that he would be, because this was killing him.

“Then what the fuck, Derek! Don’t you see that someone willing to do just that is the kind of guy that would make him happy? You truly love him, and that is what matters. Don’t you see that?”

Derek would do anything for Stiles – that much was clear to him. But had he made the right choice? Well, there really wasn’t anything he could do about it right now; Stiles was on his date and Derek had to accept that. He wished that he could be the one that would make Stiles happy for the rest of his life, but right now, all he could do was wait for and hope that Stiles would reject this new guy. He would be ready if he did that; Derek would be ready next time. He desperately hoped there would be a next time.

“I’m going to sleep… I don’t want to discuss it further.” Derek turned around and walked upstairs to his bedroom. He went to sleep quickly as he tried not to think about what Stiles was doing at that moment.

A couple of hours later, Scott and the others had left after they’d finished their movie. Derek was hungry; he got up from his bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Darkness and complete silence filled his house as he entered the kitchen; he opened the fridge and took out a big piece of chicken and stuffed his face with it.

As he closed the door he notice a small blue butterfly sitting on his hand; he waved it off. Something was wrong! His werewolf senses kicked into over gear; there was someone else in the house – how could it be that he hadn’t noticed it sooner? Derek walked into the living room and found a young boy standing before him; he exposed his claws and looked franticly at him. “You picked the wrong house, buddy!”

A slick and sinister laughter filled the room. “You must be, Derek… why am I not surprised. It makes perfect sense that you are a werewolf, but that won’t help you now.”

Derek stared at the confident boy as he stood calmly in front of the angry alpha; there was something erringly familiar about him, about his smell. _(Why does this guy smell like, Stiles?)_

“Interesting question – can’t your primitive brain figure it out?”

_(He can read my mind. He’s a mind reader, like Stiles. He smells like Stiles…)_ “You are the guy Stiles went out with, that’s why you smell like him?”

“Well done – you’re a clever little dog. But I don’t see the attraction. Maybe he sees something in you that I just don’t. Why would anyone ever feel something for such a brute creature as yourself?”

Derek didn’t know what was going on – this guy wasn’t the slightest bit afraid of him. _(Who is this guy!? Feelings… Stiles has feelings for me?)_

“See, that’s what I mean. You are so utterly clueless about obvious things that it is hilarious. And to answer your other question, I’m Toby.”

Derek felt tiny legs crawling up and down his arm, two more blue butterflies; he quickly removed them only to have three more take their place. Toby smiled triumphantly at him. “Looks like your time is up – but don’t worry, I’ll take good care of Stiles for you.”

“Shut up, I’m going to rip you apart, little man!” Derek had barely finished when he realized that Toby was no longer anywhere to be found. Instead, there was an increasingly large number of butterflies swarming around him, quickly devouring him. He didn’t know what to do; he didn’t have time to react as he was overwhelmed by the tiny creatures. His last thoughts were of Stiles; he had to save him from this crazy person, and he had to keep him away from him! Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note: make a comment, make me happy :P


	7. The howling wolf and the boy with death in his eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huraaah, chapter 7 :)  
> So that Means that this part of the story is almost done, hope you enjoy the ending :)  
> Thanx to ITrustThyLove, she is busy, but working hard for me :)

**Chapter seven: The howling wolf and the boy with death in his eyes.**

_ First part of the story is Stiles and Derek’s POV. Second part is Toby’s POV. _

What was that word, the one that meant that there was no more hope? That the cruel hands of fate had ripped your dreams apart, thrown you down into the endless abyss, and shattered everything you once knew!

Anguish! Gloom! Misery! Despair!

Stiles knew each word; he knew them well. However, none of those words seemed fitting to describe the feeling he had after having his heart ripped out of him and stomped on. Stiles cried his heart out; he couldn’t believe that Derek had said he didn’t love him.

Stiles didn’t believe him; he couldn’t believe him! Something was wrong; there was something not right about the whole situation. The bad feeling that Stiles had had in his stomach ever since he woke up that morning had only gotten stronger, and now he thought he knew why. Something was wrong with Derek.

“Derek, what’s wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?”

Maybe it was a desperate move; maybe Stiles just couldn’t accept that Derek didn’t love him. There had to be something else behind the reason for his behavior. Stiles reached out and grabbed Derek’s arm in an attempt to get something out of him, anything!

Instantly, a strange darkness overwhelmed Stiles. It felt like he couldn’t see anything at all, like he was being cut off from the world around him and trapped in endless darkness.

Derek retracted his arm and stepped back from Stiles; his eyes had started glowing slightly; he hadn’t liked that Stiles had grabbed a hold of him. But Stiles didn’t look at Derek anymore; his eyes had been opened to the truth, to what was really going on. His eyes jumped from one tiny creature to the next, each flickering before his eyes so fast that he almost couldn’t keep up.

The tiny butterflies that he had come to recognize where scattered all over Derek’s house. Stiles knew that they weren’t really there, not physically at least. But why where they there? Was Toby there as well?

NO, Stiles would know if he was there, he was sure of it. But then that could only mean that Toby had been there before at some point; he had talked to Derek, affected him somehow. The reality of it all hit Stiles like a tsunami; Toby has done some kind of mind control on Derek. Why would he do something like that?

Stiles clearly remembered the way he had sounded when he said that he would do anything to make Stiles his. And now Stiles knew what he had meant; he had literally gotten rid of the competition; he had erased Derek’s feelings for Stiles.

Without thinking much about what he did, Stiles stepped forward against Derek who had gotten defensive after he had grabbed his arm. Stiles’ sudden move and the fact that he did it without thinking made it possible for him to get close to Derek before he could move away again. Stiles pressed his soft lips onto Derek’s; he didn’t resist or tried to get away from him anymore. He felt Derek lean into the kiss, increasing the force and feeling of Stiles lips against his. The air around them felt as if it was on fire, incinerating all the butterflies, making them fall to the ground and disappeared altogether.

When Stiles opened his eyes, the same warm and enchanting eyes he knew so well greeted him. Derek, the real Derek that Stiles loved, looked back at him with a smile on his face.

They didn’t speak, they didn’t think. Stiles and Derek were lost in each other’s eyes as they stood close, softly pressing their bodies together and breathing deeply. In that moment, Stiles didn’t care about the events that had led up to that moment. It all seemed so meaningless, so unimportant compared to the fact that he was in love. And the man he loved was looking back at him with an equal amount of love in his eyes.

However, Derek’s facial expression changed and turned hard as he thought about the boy that had messed with his mind. _((I’m going to rip that guys fucking heart out! He’s going to pay for what he did!))_

Stiles took a step back and looked at Derek – was that reaction really necessary? What Toby had done was a terrible thing. But did he really deserve to die? Derek could see what Stiles was thinking, but nevertheless it wasn’t going to make him any less angry about what Toby had done.

“Stiles, I know what you are going to say. But it won’t help; I won’t forgive him for what he did!”

Stiles frowned as he looked at the werewolf as he got more and more angry. “He took…. Or changed my memories… he took my love for you from me! I should hunt him down and…” Derek stopped talking when he saw the look in Stiles’ eyes. “What?”

“Your love for me? You love me… Derek?” Clearly hearing Derek saying it aloud was very different than hearing him think it; it send shivers down Stiles’ spine and made his heart flutter. He looked intensely at Derek as he waited for him to answer.

Derek placed both his hands on Stiles shoulders; he looked deeply into his eyes and stared into his soul. “I love you, Stiles.” This was hard for Derek – not because he was not sure, but expressing his feelings had never been easy for him. “I’ve loved you for some time now… and… I remember how I acted before when you told me you loved me. I remember the feeling of not loving you back… it was so horrible. Like I had a piece of my soul ripped from me… but now that I got it back, I never want to lose you again!”

Stiles felt overwhelmed by Derek’s feelings for him, it felt good.

Derek walked towards the door, ignoring the fact that Stiles tried to stop him from doing something he might regret later on. “Don’t kill him! Derek! Please… he doesn’t deserve to die. Let him…”

“Do you love him?” Derek had a stern expression. “He already tried to take you from me, and you want me to spare him?”

“I… he doesn’t deserve to die. What he did wasn’t right. I’m not saying that you should forgive him… that I forgive him! But, please don’t kill him.”

A low growling sound escaped through Derek’s lips; Stiles easily sensed his annoyance about what Stiles had asked of him. “Don’t think I’m doing this out of compassion or something like that! I’m doing this… fuck! I’m doing this because you asked me not to hurt him, so I won’t. Unless he attacks first!”

Stiles smiled and nodded. Toby wouldn’t attack Derek, right? Stiles raised an eyebrow when Derek opened the door. “Where are you going?”

“Out for a run.” _((And if I happen to run into a certain mind reader…))_

“DEREK!”

Derek sighed. “I’m just going to have a talk with the guy – I won’t kill him. I promise.”

“Right… just talk – because you are the kind of guy to talk your way out of any situation. You never kill someone first and ask questions later. Is that what you are saying?”

Derek huffed as he walked back to where Stiles was standing with his arms crossed. “I’m saying… that I’m going to have a very serious conversation with the guy who tried to take away the one person I love the most. Can you understand that?”

“Yes…. It seems you won’t change your mind.” Stiles went ahead of Derek and skipped out through the door, forcing Derek to follow him in response. “So, I’m coming too!”

Derek didn’t like that; he didn’t want Stiles to come along for his confrontation with Toby. “NO.”

Stiles tilted his head and glared back at the alpha next to him. “What do you mean no?”

“What? I mean no… as in no you’re not coming with!”

Stiles had a superior look on his face as he pointed at Derek. “How are you going to make sure that he won’t use his powers on you?” Derek hadn’t really thought of that. “If he can control your mind, then it won’t matter how strong or fast you are!”

Derek didn’t say anything; he didn’t have to. Stiles knew he was right, and there was nothing that Derek could say that was going to make him change his mind. “You need me there – in more than one way, I’d say.”

Derek didn’t care to discuss it further; he wouldn’t win anyway. They both got in Derek’s car and drove away from the house. Derek leaned over and whispered to Stiles. “Where does this guy live?”

 

* * *

 

 

Toby looked out the window; he had been staring at the stars when he saw a car drive down the driveway and park in front of the old mansion. He didn’t recognize the car, but he knew the man that stepped out from the driving seat. The man that was standing in the way of him, keeping Stiles from him.

He heard them ring the doorbell and the sound of it resonating throughout the enormous hall as he went down the stairs to let them inside. Toby opened the door and looked directly at Stiles; he completely ignored the growling werewolf standing next to him.

“Stiles, always a pleasure. And you brought your pet – he’s housetrained, I presume.” Toby wasn’t going to show any weakness that Derek would be able to use against him; he was determent to beat that brute and win Stiles.

“Listen, Toby. You know why we are here! So let’s just get to the point.” Stiles went right to the point, much to Toby’s discomfort. He nodded politely and gestured for Stiles to enter the house, almost shutting the door in Derek’s face as he followed.

A low growl could be heard as Derek closed the door after them. Toby observed them both as they looked around and studied the style of the house. Stiles was sidetracked by all the expensive paintings and sculptures that adorned the room; the dark hardwood floor looked great against the lighter colored walls and the vibrant paintings. Toby knew that the expensive feel of his house would impress Stiles; he had chosen everything specifically for that reason. 

“Wow, dude. How rich are you? This house is huge!” Toby laughed at the directness of Stiles’ question, but he had gotten the reaction from him that he wanted. He smiled seductively at Stiles, making sure Derek saw it. “Very rich! And yes, I do have a _BIG_ house.” He sounded confident and in control as he answered and looked at Derek to see his reaction. “How big is yours, Derek?”

Stiles laughed at the obvious sexual undertones of the question; Toby and Derek were having a pissing contest. Derek’s eyes shifted as he tried to stare down Toby. “It plenty big – massive, really!” 

_Ha-Ha-Ha_ “Seriously, guys. Is this what it’s come down to – who’s bigger? You are like two little boys fighting over a toy.” Stiles was clearly entertained by their attempts to beat each other, but it didn’t really matter in the end. He had already chosen.

Toby looked condescendingly at Derek. “I don’t need to prove that I’m better than that… animal.”

Derek lost it; he bared his fangs and claws and growled loudly at Toby. His eyes were burning red and the intense urge to kill was coming off him in waves. Derek was ready to attack at any minute; he was clearly tired of Toby badmouthing him and bringing him down.

“See! That’s what I’m talking about. Why would you be with a brutish and simple minded creature like that ** _,_** when you could be with me?” Toby’s eyes where fixed on Derek; he was surprised when he saw Stiles step in front of Derek as he stared back at him with a dangerous look.

“Stop it!” Toby and Derek were both taken aback by Stiles’ reaction. “Don’t talk about Derek like that! I’m sorry that things are the way they are… but… I love him!”

Stiles last word filled Toby with disgust – how could he love that beast? Why didn’t he see that Toby was so much better for him than Derek was? Why didn’t Stiles see that!

Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand and walked towards the front door; he looked back at Toby and said determinately. “I’m sorry, Toby. But I’ve made my choice.” He grabbed the door handle and was about to open the door when an electric charge of some kind ran through his body and pushed him back from the door.

Toby made a low sigh as he watched the two of them struggle to understand the situation. “Did you really think that I would just let you walk out of here again? You are already trapped in my net – you aren’t going anywhere.”

Stiles looked at Toby, his eye pleading for him to stop what he was doing before it would be too late. 

Derek howled loudly; the sound rang in Toby’s ears and spread throughout the night. The windows of the mansion were shattered as the rest of the pack jumped inside the house. Derek had told them earlier to follow them there and keep an eye on things incase Toby was up to no good, and it seemed like that had been a great decision.

Derek turned his gaze onto Toby; he smiled all over his face as he proclaimed. “You messed with the wrong pack! You think that I would willingly come here without backup?”

A bone chillingly and downright evil laughter filled the air; Toby couldn’t help it. The fact that Derek thought that it would make any difference if the rest of the pack where there. “Stupid werewolf! I’m a psionic for fuck’s sake! I knew they were outside the moment you arrived.”

A concerned look was exchanged between Derek and Stiles; Toby raised his hands above his head and screamed. “You are already under my control!” At the same second as Toby raised his hands, the wall and décor of the house started to come undone. Everything turned into a swarm of butterflies as the illusion that was an expensive mansion disappeared. The only thing that was left was the shell of an old house; hundreds of thousands butterflies covered the room and engulfed everyone in the pack.

“You cannot beat me!” Toby laughed hard as the pack struggled with the swarm of butterflies, each one that hit its target exploded like miniature energy bombs. In the midst of the confusion, Toby saw the chance to make his move and get the upper hand.

Toby moved in front of Derek; he didn’t need to be afraid of him; he was already caught in his web. His trap had already been set, and there was no way out for Derek. Toby was already convinced that he had won; he had won!

A sword suddenly appeared in Toby’s hand; he struck out. The sword went through Derek with ease, piercing him; blood ran down the blade and started dripping on the floor. Derek was coughing up blood; it must have hurt like hell.

Toby laughed at the man before him; he had the sword tightly in his hand as he scornfully said. “That’s one for the Psionic, zero for the werewolf!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Testing... Testing... yes, it Works fine.   
> So you can send a comment :)


	8. Love is a double edge sword, and Part 3 Teaser: Dead men tell no lies, but no truths either.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh My Goddess !!! It's finished !!!  
> Well, all I can say is, thank you for reading, and I hope you've enjoyed it :)
> 
> And thanx to ITrustThyLove for being my Beta.

 

**Chapter eight: Love is a double edge sword, and Part 3 Teaser: Dead men tell no lies, but no truths either.**

 

 _Drip…Drop…Drip._ The sound of blood falling down and hitting the floor, the heavy breathing of the people in the room was all that could be heard.

Toby held the sword firmly in his hands; the blood ran down the sides and dripped unto the floor. Derek gasped for air as he felt the sword cut through his skin, piercing his guts and severing his ribcage as it sliced through him.

 

Toby suddenly heard Stiles voice as it echoed throughout his mind. “Toby… stop…Tob…Y…”

 

* * *

 

Toby’s heart dropped and his eyes widened when he saw the person before him. The butterflies disappeared and the pack started getting a handle on the situation. Toby was still holding the sword, which had been a real one, in his hands. However, the target had not been the one he had anticipated. His eyes widened as he realized what he had done. “Stiles! Why did you?”

A confused Derek stood a bit further away than Toby had thought; Derek started to understand what had happened, and what Stiles had done. “No! NO.”

The moment that Stiles fell backwards and landed on the floor was the moment that things became clear. Stiles had created an illusion of his own; he had successfully concealed himself as Derek in order to protect him. Toby hadn’t realized this until it had been too late, and by then he had already stabbed Stiles with the sword, sealing his fate.

Toby fell down to his knees to the helpless boy lying on the floor, bleeding heavily. Derek quickly ran to his beloved’s side; he kneeled down and lifted his head. “No, No… NO NO NO! Stiles? Stiles, please say something!”

Derek was crying; his usual stern exterior had been shattered by what had happened. He suddenly looked up at Toby, his eyes burning red. “I’m going to rip your _FUCKING_ heart out for what you’ve done!”

Toby didn’t want to fight anymore; he hated Derek; he hated that Stiles loved him. But he didn’t want Stiles to die; he couldn’t let that happen. “Wait! Wait… I can help him!” Toby placed his hands on Stiles chest.

Derek nearly snapped his head off as he growled. “Get your hands off him!”

Toby didn’t. “No! I can heal him…. You have to let me save him!”

Derek froze; a part of him wanted to rip Toby’s head off. But a bigger part wanted to save Stiles at all cost, so he allowed Toby to remain as he where. He watched as Toby’s hands started glowing with a bright light that filled the room with a strange energy.

Toby gave everything he had to save Stiles; he had to undo the terrible thing he had done. Derek clung to Stiles’ hand, desperately wishing for him to get better. The rest of the pack were all watching intensely, all hoping that Toby could save Stiles.

Derek was surprised when he heard Toby’s heart flutter and beat irregularly as he tried to heal Stiles. Derek knew that it took an incredible toll on the body to heal or take some else’s pain away, and Toby could surly feel the strain it took on his body.

The massive feel of relief that spread through the room as Stiles wound started disappearing was enormous. Derek could breathe again; it was as if his heart had stopped the moment he had seen Stiles fall to the ground. And it was only now it could beat again.

Stiles opened his eyes to see Derek’s face; he was smiling. Stiles looked sad, he wiped away some of Derek’s tears. “Hey you… did I miss anything?” He asked, voice weak.

Derek couldn’t help himself from laughing – of course Stiles was going to make a joke right after he almost died. “No, not really. The same old boring stuff.”

Stiles tried to wrap his head around what had happened; he ran his hand across his chest as he wondered what had happened to his wound. He looked around the room to see if everyone was there; he raised an eyebrow. “Where is Toby?”

Derek seemed concerned that Stiles still cared about him, but it was all right. Stiles was his, and Toby had just saved his life – after almost killing him! But that was beside the point. Derek was so happy that Stiles was okay that he could probably forgive Toby this once.

“Toby?” Stiles’ words were still weak; even if he was all right, he hadn’t gotten all his strength back yet. He turned his head to see if he could spot Toby, but when he did, he almost wished he hadn’t.

“No!” Stiles forced himself to stand up; he ran over to where Toby was lying on the floor. He kneeled down and rested Toby’s head on his leg. “What happened? Who?”

Stiles didn’t say anything else; he leaned down and tried to hear the words that Toby frantically tried to get out.  “I did this… it’s my own fault… S… Stiles.”

Stiles looked saddened and confused; the last thing he remembered was Toby holding a sword that…oh. Stiles ran a hand across his chest where his wound had been; he realized that Toby had healed him. But why did it seem like he was dying himself?

“Stiles…you – can’t cheat death.” Toby looked lovingly at the crying boy beside him. Even after the things he had done, Stiles still didn’t hate him. Toby breathed heavily as he continued. “I couldn’t let you die…so…”

“So you are going to die instead! Is that it?!” Stiles couldn’t stop his tears; he wanted to fix this, but he didn’t know how. Toby did his best to force a smile out for Stiles; it was hard to look at. But Stiles smiled back at him as thanks.

“Ha- h…. we could have been great together, Stiles.” Toby’s words were rough and low; he almost couldn’t utter a single word, but he wanted to say something before it would be too late. “If only I had met you first…. Then we could have.”

Stiles held Toby’s hand firmly. Even after all he had done, some part of Stiles still felt connected to him, and he felt sorry for him as well, sorry that it had had to end like this. “Toby… I’m – Sorry.” That was all the words he could muster.

“Heh, I know.” Toby wiped away a tear that ran down Stiles’ face with a shaking hand. “You really are powerful… don’t forget that. And don’t let it control you.”

Toby had no more strength; his hand fell down and laid lifeless on the ground. A silent whisper was the last thing Stiles heard before Toby exhaled his last breath. _((I really did… love you…))_

Stiles couldn’t hold the tears back anymore; he cried and cried for the boy who had died in his arms. The enemy he had defeated, the friend he had made, and the lover he never had. He cried for Toby. Nobody said anything for a while as Stiles continued to cry, but after what had seemed like an eternity, Stiles felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up to see Derek standing next to him. Stiles finally got up from the ground and looked at Derek, teary eyed and all. Derek bit his lip as he felt his heart getting heavier with each tear that fell from Stiles’ eyes.

“I’m sorry, Stiles. I know that he… that you. Thank you for saving me - all of us.” Derek had no nice feelings for Toby, but he loved Stiles. And Stiles was clearly sad about how things had turned out, so the least Derek could do was respect his feelings.

“We need to do something about…. The body!” Stiles felt like he was going to be sick. Stiles had to force himself to think about something practical; he couldn’t bear to feel any more sadness right now. So he did his best to push it down and concentrate on the pressing matter at hand – Toby’s body.

“We should bury him.” Derek held Stiles close to his body; he kept telling him that everything was going to be all right, while the rest of the pack prepared a grave for Toby in the back yard of the old mansion. It was the best they could do; they couldn’t really get the police or an undertaker involved – too many questions.

They all stood there for some time; Scott tried to say a few comforting words – mostly for his friends’ sake, though; they all had mixed feelings for the boy they had laid to rest not moments ago.

Stiles sobbed slightly as he looked at the freshly made grave. “Goodbye, Toby. I hope you find what you were looking for in the next life.” Stiles didn’t know if it had been his imagination or if his eyes had been so tired that he had seen things that weren’t there. But as he turned his head away from the grave and the small stone assembly they had made in Toby’s memory, he saw a glimpse of a single blue butterfly as it took flight towards the sky.

Something about that image helped him relax a little as he turned to look at Derek who had been standing next to him the whole time. 

“Let’s get out of here… I want to go home.” Stiles voice was still shaking and worn out after what had happened that night. But Derek took his hand and guided him to his car and drove him back home to his house. Derek did his best to make sure that despite it all Stiles still felt safe. Derek would never leave him; he didn’t want to see Stiles cry like that ever again.

Stiles looked towards the front door from inside the car; Derek had parked his car and turned off the engine. They got out of the car and stood there for a while in front of Stiles’ house. Derek wasn’t sure what he should say – Stiles thanked the goddess for being able to read minds.

_((Is he all right? I never want to see him cry like that, never again! I just wish I knew what to say to make him smile again.))_

That was really the perfect thing that Derek could have said, that fact that he wanted to make Stiles smile, to make him happy. That was all he needed to feel safe and loved.

“Thanks, Derek. Just for… well, loving me.”

“I do!” Derek was sincere; he needed Stiles to know that, feel it. “I love you, Stiles. I want you to be mine ** _,_** forever.”

Stiles smiled at Derek; this thing they had was going to get better from now on. That was what Stiles thought to himself as he gazed into Derek’s beautiful eyes. _(Things are going to be better from now on!)_

**Part 3 Teaser**

Stiles heart pounded furiously at his chest; he could hear the loud drumming sound it made in his ear. Things had once again been turned upside down for Stiles; he stood in the middle of the dark room, only illuminated by a few candles that cast huge shadows onto the walls. He stood as if nailed to the floor after having heard the last words coming from the women lying near him on a red velvet lounger. 

“Stilesssss…” Her voice was soft and teasing. She could probably use it to bend people to her will and make them do terrible things if she so pleased. Her voice had a rather different effect on Stiles at that moment, though; he felt his body shiver in fear as she spoke once more.

“Come now… we both know how this is going to end.” She had gotten up from her rest and was now gliding across the floor. Stiles felt as if the sound of every footstep she took was the countdown to his impending doom; he saw no way out. No one was going to save him, not Scott, not Derek, no one. They couldn’t help him, but he could at least do something for them.

Stiles felt the light touch of a hand that slid down his neck as he heard her whisper in his ear, her voice slick and almost snake like. “I’m used to getting what I want…. And if I don’t get it, well, let’s just say that we both know full well what will happen if you say no.”

Stiles bit down hard on his lower lip; the pain took away some of the overwhelming fear he felt for his life, and for his friends’ lives as well.

There was no way out; he had nowhere to run or hide. She had won, and she knew it the moment Stiles had walked inside the queens den. A large sigh that mostly sounded like the last bit of hope he had left Stiles and quickly faded away in the cold room where he had lost it all, his friends, his freedom, his life.

“I give up… you win…”

The woman that stood behind him flashed a toothy grin as a small but forceful laughter escaped from her throat; Stiles could hear her amusement over her victory. With the last bit of strength that Stiles had left, he turned to look at her and to plea for one last request before he would kneel down before her, subjected to her mercy.

“I… please let me say goodbye… before you…” Stiles had a hard time looking her in the eyes, such cold hard eyes! Nothing there but death.

“I’m begging you. Let me say goodbye to my friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: Tell me what you liked, and what you didn't. I want the NeXT one to be even better... or at leats as good as I can make it. 
> 
> Its been fun :P


End file.
